The Athlete and the Tutor
by RedBeautyFTW
Summary: AU: Ruby Lucas is the star forward on Storybrooke High's girls soccer team... When the danger of failing an important class threatens her starting in the championship, her Guidance Counselor sets up sessions with the schools best tutor, Belle French... (Swan Queen Mentions)
1. Chapter 1

Ruby Lucas walked through the halls of Storybrooke High, her backpack flanked over her shoulder. She smiled at the students that greeted her as she passed and gave a genuine thank you to those who congratulated her on the teams victory the night before. She stopped at her locker, dropping her backpack between her feet and began turning the combination. Just another day of classes to get through before she was able to do the one thing she loved more than anything..

Play soccer.

"Lucas!"

She turned at the sound of her last name being shouted and smiled as Emma and Graham came walking toward her. She smiled at them before finally opening the lock and pulling the door open. "What's up, guys?" she greeted, picking her bag up from the floor and putting the items she didn't need inside the locker.

Graham leaned against the locker, a smirk across his face. "So, I hear you girls kicked some ass last night."

Ruby chuckled lightly as she shifted her books around. "You could say that."

"Just a few more wins and we are totally in the championships." Emma added, pushing Ruby playfully. "And it's all because of this badass right here."

"I don't play alone, Emma." Ruby said, rolling her eyes as she closed her locker. She gave her friend a curious look. "Hey, do you know why your Mom wants to see me before class?"

Emma made a face. "How the hell should I know?" She rolled her eyes. "The only reason she talks to me in the morning is to remind me that I'm still grounded." She shook her finger. "Remember, Emma, straight home after soccer practice. No stopping to see that girl."

Graham crossed his arms against his chest and raised an eyebrow. "Still pissed because you got caught making out with Regina in the storage closet?"

"You think she would be happy that I'm dating the class President." Emma shrugged. "There's just no pleasing some people."

Ruby laughed and shook her head. She grabbed her backpack, placing it over her shoulder. "Well, she wants me to see her before class." She started walking down the hall with Emma and Graham following closely.

Graham furrowed his brow. "Are you failing something?"

"I'm not doing so hot in English Lit." Ruby turned to him, suddenly worried. "But, that's not a big deal, is it?"

"Ruby, you can't fail anything or you're off the team." Emma explained.

Just as Ruby opened her mouth to speak, a howl of laughter interrupted her. The trio looked in the direction of Gaston and the rest of the offensive line. They were standing over a girl, her books were spread all over the floor as she knelt down trying to pick them up. They exchanged glances and walked faster toward the scene.

"You should really watch where you're walking, bookworm." Gaston growled, giving his cohort a high five.

The girl looked up, her eyes narrowed as she attempted to gather her things. "Maybe if you perceived that you do not own the hallway, I wouldn't have to." she snapped back as Gaston looked at her confused. She rested her hand on her knee, raising her eyebrow. "Which word is confusing you, Gaston? Perceived or Hallway?"

He growled angrily about to spit back an insult when Graham's hand came down on his shoulder. "Okay, big boy, maybe you should pick on someone your own size." he suggested, pushing Gaston back.

Gaston narrowed his eyes, releasing a huff. "Who? You?" He leaned in, going nose to nose with Graham. "You aren't even close to being my size."

Graham glared back at him. His jaw twitched and his fist clenched. Ruby stepped between them. "Gaston, do you really want to do this right now?" she questioned, staring sternly into his eyes. "Aren't you already on two game suspension?" He glared down at her and released a low growl. She smirked, rolling her eyes. "Oh, you're so scary." She waved her hand. "Bye bye now."

Gaston's glared didn't fade as he slapped his friend's chest. "Come on." He pointed at Graham over Ruby. "We're not done."

"We never are." Graham responded, holding his arms out.

Ruby breathed out, turning and placing her hand on Graham's chest. She pushed him back. "You're about as scary as he is so calm it down." Her eyes shifted downward seeing the girl still gathering her things. She knelt down in front of her. "Here let me help you." She picked up a book and held it out toward her. She raised an eyebrow. "It's Belle, right?"

Blue eyes stared back at her suspiciously. "That's correct." she responded, slowly taking the book from her hand. "Thank you." She looked away, placing the book in her pile.

"I'm-"

"Ruby. I know." Belle interrupted, glancing at her quickly before gathering the rest of her things. "You'd have to be completely oblivious to social standards in this school to not know who you are."

Ruby stared at her blankly for a moment. "Um, I don't know how I'm supposed to respond to that."

"I didn't think you would." Belle stood and Ruby followed. "Well, thank you again." She tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, looking away from Ruby shyly before clutching her books to her chest and hurrying down the hall.

Ruby watched her go, her brow furrowed. She pointed toward Belle's retreating form and turned to her friends. "Did she just imply that I was stupid?"

Emma chuckled. "Belle is not exactly a fan of athletes so probably." She wrapped her arm around Ruby's shoulders. "Come on, let's go see what hell my Mother wants to put you through."

Ruby walked with her friends, glancing back one final time to see Belle at her locker. Her hair was blocking her face, but Ruby couldn't help staring. Belle must have sensed someone staring at her. She turned her head slowly and caught Ruby's eyes. When Ruby flashed her perfect smile, Belle quickly looked away and returned her attention to her locker. Ruby huffed a small laugh, shaking her head, and turning her attention back to her destination.

* * *

"Ruby, please, sit." Ms. Blanchard requested, holding her hand out toward the chair. Ruby nodded and obliged as Emma leaned against the door frame. The woman looked up, an unamused expression on her face. "Emma. Class. Now. This doesn't concern you."

Emma made a face. "Fine." she muttered, turning to leave.

Ms. Blanchard folded her hands together as she watched her daughter for a moment. "Emma." she called as Emma grunted and turned face her. "Stra-"

"Yeah, I know, Mom. Straight home after soccer practice. I got it." she interrupted, sarcastically. She threw her hands up, muttering a few curses, and walked out of the office.

The woman closed her eyes, taking in a calming breath. She slowly opened them and smiled at Ruby who was staring at her, eyebrows raised. "Now, Ruby, we need to talk about your English Lit class." she explained, opening a file.

"I know. I'm not doing so great, but I can fix it." Ruby replied as Ms. Blanchard placed a piece of paper in front of her. She leaned forward took look at it. "What's this?"

Ms. Blanchard pointed at the marks on the paper. "That is your grade pattern in English Lit." She folded her hands together again. "Ruby, if you don't pass your next exam, you're off the team."

Her hazel eyes widened. "But, the championships are coming up.."

"Ruby, your education is more important than kicking some little ball around a field."

"That little ball can get me a scholarship."

"Not if you don't do well in school." Ms. Blanchard sighed and stood. She walked around and sat on the desk in front of her. "Ruby, I'm saying this to you not only as your counselor, but as someone who's known you your whole life." She ran her hand through her short dark hair quickly "I care about your future. I want you to succeed in whatever makes you happy."

Ruby slumped back in her seat, looking down at her hands. "Soccer makes me happy." she mumbled, watching her fingers intertwine with one another.

"Then you need to pass your class." She kicked Ruby lightly bringing her attention back to her. She smiled. "I've assigned a tutor to you. You'll meet with her three times a week, after practice, in the library."

Ruby's jaw slacked. "I don't need a tutor." she protested, sitting up in her seat.

Ms. Blanchard shrugged. "Your grades say otherwise." She hopped off the desk. "Today's your first session so don't be late." She walked back around and sat down in her chair, glancing up at the clock. "Now, get to class."

Ruby grunted, grabbing her backpack and throwing it over her shoulder. "This sucks." she muttered as she stomped her way out of the office...

* * *

Belle French used her free period as she always did. She sat quietly in the library studying for her next class. She took notes on the important things and re read anything that seemed slightly relevant. She heard the chair in front of her slide from under the table and she raised her eyes to see who was joining her.

"Hey, Belle." August greeted, smiling brightly at her.

"Hello, August." she returned, with a smile of her own. Her eyes returned to the pages in front of her as she scribbled more notes on a piece of paper. "What can I do for you?"

"Ms. Blanchard has a student she wants you to tutor." He lifted himself from the chair for a moment and pulled a piece of paper from his back pocket. He placed it on the table and slid it toward her. "I don't think you're going to like this one."

Belle looked up once again, a curious expression on her face. She dropped her pencil and picked up the paper. Her eyes remained on August until she opened the paper. She slowly shook her head. "No, I won't do it." She folded the paper back up and placed it back down on the table.

"Oh, come on, Belle. At least it's one that actually acts like a human being." He folded his arms together. "You could have had my luck and gotten Gaston." He exhaled heavily. "It's like teaching Chemistry to a monkey." He thought for a moment. "Actually, I think teaching a monkey would be easier."

Belle laughed lightly, but it soon slowed. "But, Ruby Lucas." She sighed, running her hand through her hair. "She's like a God in this school. If she doesn't pass, and ends up off the team, that's going to be on me." She waved her hand, picking up her pencil. "No, I don't need that kind of attention."

August scooted forward, touching her hand. Belle sighed and looked up at him again. "She's not going to fail on your watch. None of the kids you've tutored have failed." He pushed her hand encouragingly. "Come on. Who knows? Maybe you two will become friends."

Belle made a noise filled with disbelief. "I doubt that." She breathed out, her hand resting on the pages of her book. "Okay, fine." Her hand slapped gently against the pages. "When do we start?"

August smiled proud of her. "Today. After her soccer practice." He checked his watch and stood. "Don't worry, Belle. It's going to be good." He gave her a short wave and walked out of the library.

Belle bounced her pencil against the book before sighing again. "We shall see." she mumbled as she shook her head and returned her focus to her books...

* * *

"Belle?"

Belle looked up at the sound of her name being called. Ruby stood over her, clutching her backpack. Belle looked her up and down for a moment. She must have come straight from the field. She was still wearing her jersey, which was stained with grass, and a pair of baggy track pants. Her eyes drifted upward and she felt herself jump when she noticed Ruby staring at her expectantly.

Belle shook her head. "Uh, yes. Please, have a seat."

"Cool." Ruby placed her backpack on the table and pulled out the chair. She sat down and smiled at Belle. "So, you're going to help me pass English Lit?"

Belle pulled a book from her bag. "I'm certainly going to try." She placed the book on table, opening it to the first page.

Ruby folded her arms on the table and rested her chin on them. "You don't seem to have a lot of faith in yourself."

"It's not me I'm worried about." Belle stared at the pages refusing to look into those hazel eyes again.

Ruby's broad smile turned into a little smirk. "You think I'm stupid, don't you?"

"Stupid is a very harsh word." Belle finally looked at her. "I would just say you are far too concerned with extracurricular activities than actually learning anything."

Their eyes remained locked as they stared at one another in silence. Ruby titled her head slightly wondering why she had never taken the time to speak to this girl before. Or notice how blue her eyes were. Belle fidgeted a bit finally breaking their stare and returning her attention to the book. Ruby straightened up, stretching her hands out in front of her as she blew out a breath.

Belle cleared her throat, focusing on the pages. "So, according to Ms. Blanchard..."

"Are you hungry?" Ruby inquired, cutting her off in mid sentence. "Cause I'm starving."

Belle gave her a strange look. "We are supposed to be going over this." she stated. "You can eat when we are done."

Ruby shook her head. "Nope. That won't work." She grabbed her backpack and stood from the table. "I can't concentrate if I'm hungry." She motioned her head for Belle to stand up. "Come on. We'll go to the Diner and study."

Belle looked down momentarily. Granny's Diner, Ruby's grandmother's diner, was where all the jocks and popular kids hung out. She never set foot in that place. If she had, it was only to get take out for her father. She shook her head. "No, I don't go to the Diner."

Ruby flashed her a crooked grin. "Well, maybe it's time to step out of your comfort zone." She gave her an adorable pleading look. "Come on. I promise I'll be the perfect student after we eat."

Belle pressed her teeth into her bottom lip, hesitating. She looked at Ruby who was staring down at her, smiling, still motioning her head toward the exit, silently pleading with her. She exhaled heavily and ran a nervous hand through her hair. "Okay, fine." she agreed as Ruby pumped her fist in triumph. She rolled her eyes and closed her book. "But, you seriously better pay attention to everything I tell you."

Ruby crossed her heart. "You have my word." she promised as Belle stood from her chair. She stepped to the side, allowing Belle to go first. Her smile widened in victory as she followed Belle out of the library...


	2. Chapter 2

Belle felt her chest tighten when they walked up to the door of Granny's Diner. The ability to breathe normally escaped her. She waited, clutching her books tightly, as Ruby reached out to open the door. Ruby paused for a moment and looked at her. She couldn't help but smile when she saw the intense focus Belle had on the door. She watched as the tutor swallowed hard, her fingers digging into the binding on her book.

Ruby reached out, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Relax." she said, squeezing gently. "I don't get what you're freaking out about."

Belle finally turned her attention to Ruby. "Of course you don't." she responded. "You're used to this madness." She could see all the kids she's never come in contact with, other than tutoring, laughing and having a good time. "This is your world, not mine."

Ruby couldn't help but feel a little guilty for bringing Belle to the Diner. She wasn't trying time make the girl uncomfortable. Especially since this was the most they had ever spoken to one another.

It wasn't that she had never noticed Belle before. She would be lying if she said she hadn't. It's just that Belle never seemed interested in socializing with anyone other than August and that kid Sydney that ran the school paper. She always kept to herself and her books. Never paying attention to anyone who may have been paying attention to her.

"Tell you what." Ruby flashed her perfect smile. "I'll grab something to go and we'll go to my house."

Belle's brow knitted tightly together. "You want me to go to your house?"

"Yeah…." Ruby responded, dragging the word out slowly. "Is that bad? Is it against tutoring law or something to go to another students house?" She tried to keep her tone light and playful to calm the awkwardness building between them.

"No, I just never…" Belle sighed, realizing her insecurity with social situations was rearing it's annoying head. "That's fine. Your house will be fine."

Ruby nodded. "It's way more quieter at my place anyway."

Belle made a face at Ruby's statement. "A lot quieter." she corrected.

"Huh?"

She smiled at the confused look on Ruby's face. "Sometimes your grammar is absolutely horrible." She shook her head. "You're going to require more help then I initially planned for."

Ruby stared at her for a moment, her jaw gaping slightly before a smile broke across her face again. "Well, I look forward to everything you have planned." she replied with a wink. She opened the door. "How does grill cheese sound?"

Her smile never faded. She honestly couldn't remember the last time she smiled so genuinely at someone other than her father. "Perfect." She thought for a moment reaching out to grab Ruby's arm before she stepped inside. When Ruby looked at her again, she felt a small jump in her stomach as hazel eyes focused intently on her. "Uh, and may I have an ice tea as well?"

"You may." Ruby leaned closer to her. "Was that the correct way to respond?" She flashed an adorable grin.

Belle laughed. "Absolutely."

"Awesome." Ruby replied, proud of herself. "I'll be right back." She pulled open the door, releasing a roar of noise into the quiet streets of Storybrooke, and stepped inside.

Belle watched her from through the window as she stepped to the counter and talked with her grandmother. Ruby looked out the window at her and held up her hand, silently signalling that it would only be five minutes. Belle nodded in response. When Ruby smiled at her, she couldn't help but smile back. Maybe tutoring Ruby Lucas wouldn't be so bad after all..

* * *

Ruby tried to pay attention. She really did. But, she found her eyes drifting from the book and over to Belle. She would stare at her profile for several minutes before Belle would turn and catch her. She lost count at how many times she nervously cleared her throat or ran her hand through her hair after blue eyes questioningly stared back at her.

"Is there something on my face?" Belle asked, finally. She closed the book, wiping at her cheek and mouth.

Ruby furrowed her brow. "No, why?"

"You keep staring at me." She rested her hand on the cover. "I hardly think you've paid attention to one thing we've gone over."

Ruby flashed her a mock insulted look. "Yes I have." she lied.

"Alright." Belle shifted on the couch so she was fully looking at the soccer star. "What were the three interlocking plots in Shakespeare's A Midsummer Nights Dream connected by?"

Ruby stared at her blankly for a moment. "Uh…"

A small smile played on Belle's lips as she raised her eyebrows. "So, I've pretty much been talking to myself for the last hour?"

"No, no, I swear I was listening." Ruby protested. "It's just your accent is so distracting." She rested her arm on the back of the couch as she inched closer. "You're not originally from Storybrooke, are you?"

"No, I'm not." She gave Ruby a stern look. "Stop trying to change the subject and answer the question."

"Where are you from originally?"

Belle sighed, exasperated. "Australia. Answer the question."

"What made you move here?"

"Ruby."

Ruby chuckled and held her hands up defensively. "Okay, okay." She took in a deep breath and ran her hand through her hair. "The three interlocking plots are connected by a celebration of the wedding of Theseus of Athens and the Amazon queen, Hippolyta." She smiled broadly at the stunned expression on Belle's face. "And you thought I wasn't paying attention."

"I stand corrected." Belle admitted. "I'm impressed."

"Yeah." Ruby leaned back against the couch, wiping her nails against her shirt. "I am pretty impressive."

Belle chuckled lightly. "And not at all egotistical." she teased, receiving another playful push from Ruby.

She swatted at Ruby in return. It was odd feeling being comfortable around someone she had never dreamed of interacting with, but she liked it. It was nice. Ruby was nice... And funny... And extremely pretty... And she had an amazing smile….

Belle shook her head, clearing all thoughts from her mind. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and checked her watch. "Oh, I-uh.. I need to get going." She began gathering her things quickly.

Ruby frowned, sitting up. "So soon?"

"Um, yes, I have homework and you need to do yours as well." She picked up her books and stood from the couch.

Ruby scrambled to stand as well. "Um, well, I'll see you in school tomorrow." She fidgeted anxiously with her hands. "And after soccer practice."

"Right." Belle nodded as she clutched her books to her chest. She bit her bottom lip and bounced on her toe. "Read the chapters we discussed and we'll go over them tomorrow."

"Okay, sure." Ruby placed her hands in the pockets of her track pants. She motioned her head toward the door. "I'll walk you out."

"Thank you."

They walked in silence toward the door, stealing small glances at one another followed by shy smiles. Ruby opened the door and Belle stepped over the threshold. She turned to Ruby one final time, raising her hand in a short wave.

"Have a nice night, Ruby." she said as she turned to leave.

"You too." Ruby returned, placing her hand on the door frame. She watched Belle walk down the pathway, drumming her fingers on the frame. She took in a breath, hesitating for a brief moment before calling out for her. "Hey, Belle."

Belle turned quickly. Surprised at herself by how fast she responded to her name being called. "Yes?"

"Do you, uh..." Ruby ducked her head for a moment then bringing her attention back to Belle. She squinted slightly. "Do you want to hang out sometime? Like, outside of school and tutoring?"

Belle felt a blush rush up her neck at the question. "You want to hang out with me?"

Ruby laughed. "I asked, didn't I?" She shrugged nonchalantly. "There's this party after the game Friday night.. You can come with me."

Belle had never been asked to hang out with anyone before. Well, August and Sydney had asked a couple of times, but that was just to play chess or book club. Never to a party.

"Oh, I don't know, Ruby." She shook her head slowly, her hands playing with the binding of her notebook. "I don't really know any of your friends and I'm sure your friends don't like me very much.."

Ruby stepped away from the door and walked toward her. "How do you know they don't like you if they don't know you?" She flashed her adorably crooked smile and gently tugged on Belle's sleeve. "Come on. It'll be fun and I'll be with you the entire time."

Belle sighed. "I don't know..."

Ruby pouted. "Please?"

She tried to resist, but even after only really knowing Ruby for a short time, she found her impossible to resist. She exhaled heavily, closing her eyes for a moment. "Alright. I'll go."

"Yes!" Before Ruby could stop herself, she pulled Belle into a tight hug. Her eyes widened and she quickly released her, stepping back. She brought her hand to the back of her neck. "Uh, okay. I'll see you tomorrow and we'll go over details."

Belle pointed at her pretending to be stern. "After we study."

Ruby pressed her lips together with a smile. "After we study."

Their eyes locked for a moment and they both released a small laugh. "Good night, Ruby." she said as she turned to leave. She glanced back at her. "Finish your homework."

Ruby threw a mock salute. "Yes, Ma'am." she responded as Belle laughed and headed toward her home...


	3. Chapter 3

Ruby had only seen Belle a few times throughout the day. She had tried to speak to her at one point, but was pulled away by Graham. Ruby did her best to hide her disappointment, giving Belle a small finger wave, mouthing that she would see her later as Graham dragged her away. It made her smile when Belle smiled shyly, nodded, and waved back.

She walked down the hall, lingering in the memory of Belle's smile. An arm wrapping around her shoulders snapped her from her reverie. She glanced to her side to see who had joined her. Emma was smiling brightly next to her causing Ruby to smile back.

"What's up, Emma?." she greeted, nudging her lightly.

"Guess who's not grounded anymore." Emma said, her smiling growing wider.

Ruby released a small laugh. "So, you've been taken off lockdown? That's awesome." She stopped at her locker for a moment. "Does Regina know?"

"Yeah, I told her earlier." Emma leaned against the lockers. "Since I have freedom again, we should hit up Granny's after practice."

"I can't." Ruby exchanged a few books from her locker to her backpack. "I have to meet Belle in the library."

Emma furrowed her brow in a questioning manner. "Belle? Since when are you hanging out with her? And in the library of all places."

Ruby smirked, placing the last book inside. "She's my tutor." She shrugged one shoulder. "She's actually pretty cool. I invited her to the party on Friday night."

Emma's eyes widened in surprise. "To Ashley's party? You're going to bring another girl to Ashley's party?" She released a small laugh. "Man, you are just asking for drama."

"What are you talking about? There's no drama." She closed her locker and turned to face her friend fully. "Belle and I are just.." Her sentence trailed into silence as she her eyes caught sight of Belle over Emma's shoulder. "..friends."

Emma looked at Ruby curiously before turning to see what had caught her attention. Belle was walking in their direction with August chattering by her side. Emma looked at Ruby once again, but she was watching Belle. It was almost as if she was waiting for the girl to notice her.

Emma raised an eyebrow, waiting patiently for their interaction to take place. Her focus fell on Belle for a brief moment, noticing the girl was only half listening to August. She was nodding along as he spoke, but her attention shifted slightly toward Ruby. Emma turned her head slowly to look at her friend. Ruby was paying her no attention. Her eyes locked firmly on Belle.

Ruby raised her hand, giving Belle a short wave. The girl smiled timidly, tucking her hair behind her ear before waving back. Ruby watched her as she passed. Belle looked back, her teeth pressed into her bottom lip with another shy smile. When August glanced back to see what she was looking at, she quickly diverted his attention and ushered him forward.

Emma smirked, knowingly. "Just friends, huh?"

"What?" Ruby muttered, her attention still on Belle's retreating form.

Emma raised her hand, snapping her fingers in front of Ruby's face. The taller girl jumped and she laughed, shaking her head. "Yeah, you like her." she teased as Ruby shot her a look.

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She started walking down the hall and Emma followed her closely. She squinted slightly, turning her attention to her friend for a moment. "Did you know she's originally from Australia?"

"Really? Was learning that part of your English assignment?" Emma kidded, receiving another dirty look. She nudged her lightly. "Just admit it. You're into her." She shrugged one shoulder. "It's okay. She's kinda cute."

"Kinda?" Ruby huffed. "Have you ever really looked at her? She's beautiful." A wide smile unconsciously covered her lips. "And she has the most amazing blue eyes…." She paused when Emma stopped walking. She stopped as well, looking at her inquisitively. "Why are you stopping? We have to get to class."

Emma shook her head, laughing at her friend. She started walking again and resting her hand on Ruby's shoulder. "Bring her to Granny's." She walked ahead, turning so she was facing Ruby while walking backwards. "I want to get to know this girl who has you so captivated."

Ruby gave her a flat stare. "I am not captivated." she argued, not even believing herself at this point. She sighed and followed behind Emma. "I'll see what I can do about getting her to go."

"Excellent." Emma replied, proudly as she turned and hurried off down the hallway with Ruby, ducking her head and trailing not far behind….

* * *

Belle continued to push August until they reached their class. They walked toward their seats and sat down. August watched her for a moment as she opened a book and began randomly flipping through pages. He smiled, knowing she was doing everything possible to avoid eye contact with him. He couldn't deny he was curious about her eye exchange with Ruby Lucas.

"I'm guessing tutoring Ruby went well." he noted, unable to contain his curiosity any longer.

Belle kept her eyes on the pages. "It went fine." she replied. "She's not as bad as the others. She just lacks focus."

"She seemed to be focusing on you pretty well."

Belle pressed her lips together, fighting the smile that was begging to split her face. Ruby was watching her rather closely. When Ruby tried to talk to her earlier, she chalked it up to her just wanting to be friend to the girl that was tutoring her. But, what happened just a moment ago was something Belle had never experienced before. It was like they were the only two people in the hallway. The world seemed to slow and their focus was solely on one another.

Belle cleared her throat, trying to shake the thought from her mind. "What are you implying, August?" she inquired, finally raising her attention from the pages.

He shrugged. "Maybe she's interested in you being more than just her tutor."

She felt her stomach jump and her heart began to race as she swallowed nervously. "No..no.." She shook her head. "Ruby Lucas? Interested in me?" She released a light disbelieving laugh. "That's preposterous."

"Don't sell yourself short, Belle." August said, turning his attention to the front as the teacher entered. "You're pretty amazing." He smiled. "It's about time someone actually took notice of that."

She felt the blush rise up her neck and into her cheeks. "Thanks, August."

He gave her a friendly wink with a small smile. "You're welcome."

* * *

The tutoring session seemed to fly by. Ruby actually paid attention to everything that they had gone over. There were the moments when Ruby would watch her while she was reading out loud then look completely confused when Belle asked her a question. When Ruby would read, Belle would catch herself getting lost in the sound of her voice and have to bring herself back. She had fidgeted more in the last hour than she had her entire life.

"You did well today, Ruby." Belle complimented as she gathered her books and placed them in her bag. "I don't understand why you aren't doing better in your actual class."

Ruby smiled, putting away her things as well. "Probably because my teacher doesn't hold my attention as well as you do." she returned, suddenly embarrassed by her own confession. "I... uh.. I mean.. you just make it easier to understand."

"I do my best." Belle smiled, a small blush on her cheeks from Ruby's previous statement. She checked her watch then zipped up her bag. "Well, I know you must have somewhere else you'd rather be so I'll leave you to it." She stood from the table and took a step closer to her. She rested her hand on Ruby's shoulder, smiling down at her. "I'll see you tomorrow." She gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze and started to walk away.

Ruby watched her go for a second. "Belle, hang on a second!" she called out as she rushed to get to her feet. Her knee banged against the table loudly just as Belle turned around. "Son of bitch!" she muttered, loudly.

"What happened?" Belle asked, concerned as she rushed back over to her. She dropped her bag, kneeling by Ruby's side as she placed her hand on her knee. "Are you okay?"

Pain covered her face as she pressed her lips tightly together to muffle any other curse that may try to escape. She nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine." she groaned, breathing in and out deeply. She looked down at Belle. Once she looked into those concerned blue eyes, the pain seemed to fade away. She swallowed nervously before speaking. "Do.. uh... do you wanna go to Granny's with me? My treat? A-as a thank you.. for helping me?"

Belle stared at her already feeling the nerves building in her stomach and running through her veins. She stood from her kneeling position and began to play with her hands. "We've already discussed going to Granny's, Ruby. It's just not somewhere I think I would fit in." She shook her head slowly. "I'm still debating on going to that party with you and I don't think-"

Ruby stood quickly, cutting her off. Without a thought, she took Belle's hands in hers. "Belle, how about you just stop thinking for once and just go for it? Take a leap." She looked into her eyes, resisting the urge to brush her fingers against her cheek. "I promise, everything will be fine."

Belle stared back, feeling her resolve weakening. She found herself bouncing anxiously on her heels as her hands remained in Ruby's. Her eyes still locked onto beautiful hazel. "Al-alright.." She felt a lump develop in her throat and she swallowed it back. "I'll go."

A wide smile spread across Ruby's face as she unconsciously intertwined her fingers with Belle's. "Cool! That's..so cool.. okay.." she stated, excitedly causing the tutor to chuckle lightly. She reached down and grabbed her bag. "Well, let's go. I swear you're going to have a good time."

"I better." Belle teased as she allowed herself to be lead out of the library. She made sure not to point out the fact that Ruby was still holding her hand. She was afraid if she did, Ruby would let go, and a very large part of her didn't want her to...

* * *

Ruby sat close to Belle, her arm resting on the back of the booth. She glanced at her for a moment, smiling as she watched her sip her ice tea. Emma sat across from them with Regina. She looked at Regina, motioning her head in their direction and making a kissing face. Regina rolled her eyes, reaching under the table to squeeze Emma's thigh, silently scolding her. Emma laughed loudly at the action causing both girls to look at her.

Emma cleared her throat. "So, Belle, Ruby told me you might be coming to the party Friday night." She placed her arm on the back of the booth behind Regina. "You should totally come to the game too. That way you'll have a reason to celebrate."

"Oh..I uh.." Belle found herself fidgeting with her hands again and put them underneath the table. "I'm still not sure if I'm going to the party and I've never been to any of your games before.. I guess I'm just not very social..." She frowned inwardly at her own confession.

"Why?" Emma made a face. "You're pretty cool. You should definitely hang out more."

Ruby beamed at her friend's compliment and she could see Belle start to blush. She moved her arm from the booth and placed it under the table. She hesitated for a moment, but found herself taking Belle's hand once again. When blue eyes turned to her questioningly, Ruby smiled. "Come to the game." she requested, lightly squeezing Belle's hand before letting it go. "You can be my good luck charm."

"From what I've heard, you don't need any luck." Belle responded, smiling back.

"That's true." Emma reached across the table, slapping her friend's arm. "Ruby is awesome." She looked at Belle again. "And, you could totally witness it if you come to the game."

"Belle, I'm not a fan of sports either, but I can promise you the games are a lot more exciting when you witness them live." Regina chimed in, receiving a smile from Emma. She flashed a smile. "You can sit with me if you decide to go. We can get to know each other when it gets boring."

Belle was overwhelmed by the kindness of Ruby's friends. All this time, she didn't give these people a chance. She never thought they would accept her. She wasn't overly social. She was far from popular. She was just the girl who liked to study and spend time in the library around the things she loved most. She turned her attention to Ruby, who pouted adorably, pleading with her to say yes. To take a leap.

Belle nodded. "Alright. I'll go."

"Yes!" Ruby exclaimed, triumphantly as Emma gave her a high five.

Regina rolled her eyes at the action. She leaned forward causing Belle to lean forward as well. "If you plan on sticking around.." she whispered, grinning at the other girl. "You'll have to get used to their foolishness."

Belle laughed lightly and leaned back away from Regina. She watched as Ruby and Emma began talking about the upcoming game. She found herself staring at Ruby, smiling at the excitement in her face. She jumped when Ruby turned to her suddenly with a raised eyebrow. "Do I have something on my face now?" she joked.

"No..I..." Belle stammered, nervously running her hand through her hair. "I just..." She exhaled frustrated at the fact that she was unable to form a coherent sentence. She rested her hands on the table. "I should go."

Ruby frowned. "It's still early."

"I have-"

"Homework." Ruby finished as Belle narrowed her eyes in a mock glare. She chuckled and slid out of the booth. She held her hand out to help Belle out of the booth. "I'll walk you home."

Belle accepted her hand and slid out of the booth. Once she was out, she reluctantly released it. "Oh, you don't have to. I don't want to take you away from your friends."

"Please, take her." Emma ordered, jokingly. She waved her hand. "I get enough of her all day. She's all yours."

"See. My best friend is already sick of me so it's time for me to go to." Ruby held her hand out. "After you."

Belle dipped her head, clasping her hands in front of her. She glanced at Emma and Regina. "It was very nice finally speaking with you both." she said, glancing at Ruby before walking ahead of her.

"You too." Emma replied as she shoved Ruby playfully giving her an approving smile. Ruby shook her head, shoving her back, and followed after Belle...

* * *

"I told you they'd like you." Ruby said, walking up the pathway to Belle's front door.

Belle gripped her backpack, the smile still on her lips. "Your friends are nice." she admitted, walking side by side with Ruby. She stopped in front of her door, turning to face her. "I had a nice time. Thank you."

Ruby nodded. "I told you it would be fun." She reached out, lightly tugging on Belle's sleeve. "Thanks for agreeing to come to the game."

"I'm just giving you fair warning that I'm bringing a book in case I get bored." She smiled brightly when Ruby laughed.

"As long as you come, you can do whatever you want."

Belle felt the blush coming on again. No one had ever made her feel this wanted. She bit her lip, shifting on her feet. She pointed over her shoulder. "I..should go inside."

Ruby placed her hands in her front pockets and nodded again. "Okay..." She squinted, flashing Belle an adorable look. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Of course."

Belle's hands toyed with the strap on her backpack as they stared at one another for a moment. She raised her hand in short wave and turned to walk inside. Before she knew it, she was turned back around and found herself in wrapped in Ruby's arms. She hesitated for a moment before hugging her back. She breathed in deep, taking in the scent of shampoo and perfume. She felt Ruby's lips press against the top of her head before she slowly moved back.

Ruby looked into her eyes and smiled. "Have a good night, Belle." she said, softly then turned and walked away.

Belle watched her go. When Ruby glanced back at her, she gave her an awkward short wave. Ruby smiled then gave one of her own before disappearing down the street. Belle felt warmth run through her body as she wrapped her arms around herself, lingering in the memory of Ruby's hug. She couldn't stop the smile from returning as she turned and walked into her home...


	4. Chapter 4

Belle sat in the bleachers with Regina. She hadn't picked up her book or taken her eyes off the game once. She cheered a lot more than she expected and booed along with others when a bad call was made. It was definitely a more exhilarating experience than she bargained for. She watched as Ruby ran across the field, the ball moving between her feet. When she scored, Belle found herself sitting up, cheering and applauding loudly.

Regina glanced at the brunette from the corner of her eye. She leaned in close so she could be heard over the crowd. "Having fun?"

Belle turned to her. "Yes, actually, I am." She returned her attention the field. "Ruby is really good." She glanced at Regina. "So is Emma."

"She is an excellent player considering what a klutz she can be." Regina huffed a small laugh. "I'm very surprised she's never been tangled up with the ball and fallen on her face."

"She's that bad?"

"You have no idea." Regina shifted slightly, crossing one leg over the other. "Did you know that, before we started dating, she ran me over trying to chase a soccer ball?"

Belle looked horrified. "Seriously?"

"Seriously." Regina rested her hands on her lap, smiling as the memory ran through her mind. "I was walking out of a student council meeting. I was texting a friend when, all of a sudden, I felt something smash into me. My phone flew out of my hand, I fell hard onto the ground, and she landed right on top of me."

She brought her hand to her mouth, trying to stifle the shocked laugh that wanted to escaped. "What did you do?"

"I wanted to kill her." she joked, laughing lightly. "But, once I looked into those apologetic green eyes, I just lost my train of thought. She apologized about thirty times and helped me up." A small smile crept across her lips at the memory. "She begged me to forgive her and said she would do anything to make it happen. So, I told her dinner and a movie would be a start." She shrugged nonchalantly. "And the rest is history."

Belle smiled, placing her hand on her heart in awe. "That's such a wonderful story." she said, turning her attention to the field once again. "It's amazing what brings two unlikely souls together, isn't it?"

Ruby stood on the sideline, drinking from a water bottle. She laughed at something Emma said, wiping away the water that had dribbled down her chin. Her attention turned slowly toward the bleachers, her eyes immediately locking with Belle's. She waved, a huge smile spreading across her face. Belle felt her heart thump harder in her chest as she quickly returned her greeting with a wave of her own. The smile on her face grew wider

Regina watched them for a moment. She released a tiny breath and grinned, knowingly. "It sure is." she replied as she shifted her position and returned her attention to the game...

* * *

When they pulled up to the party, Belle instantly felt her body tense. She stared out of the window of Ruby's car watching people she's never spoken to or come in contact with walking in and out of the large house. Her hands began to fidget anxiously in her lap until Ruby's hand rested over them. She turned her head to meet Ruby's comforting smile.

"I'm going to need you to relax." she requested, her tone light. "I'll be with you the entire time."

Belle pressed her lips together and nodded. "It's just.." She squinted slightly. "I don't know anyone here."

"You know me." Ruby intertwined their fingers. "And Emma and Regina." She caressed her hand with her thumb. "It's going to be fun. You'll see." When she went to release Belle's hand, the brunette tightened her grip. She laughed lightly. "Belle, I have to get out of the car."

Belle shook her head. "No you don't." She shrugged. "We can hear the music out here."

Ruby raised an eyebrow. "Belle.." she scolded, playfully as the other girl sighed and released her hand. She chuckled lightly again. "I'll be right back." She hopped out of the car and walked around to the passengers side. She opened the door. "See, I'm back." She extended her hand and wiggled her fingers. "Come on. Out you go."

Belle breathed in a deep and slowly released it. She took Ruby's hand and stepped from the car. She stumbled slightly in her unfamiliar heels, her hands instantly resting on Ruby's shoulders. Their faces were just inches apart. Their simultaneous awkward laugh made them pull apart quickly. Belle reached up, tucking her hair behind her ear. Ruby placed her hands in her front pockets.

Ruby motioned toward the front door. "Ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

They walked up the pathway in silence. Ruby was greeted by a few people as she passed. She smiled, waved, and gave short hellos. Belle wrapped her arms around herself protectively, ducking her head to avoid the questioning stares. She had gone to school with these people for so long yet they still had no clue who she was. She snapped out of her thoughts when she felt Ruby's shoulder brush against her own.

"By the way," Ruby began as Belle turned to her. She flashed her perfect smile. "You look very pretty tonight."

Belle felt the blush rush up her neck and into her cheeks. "Th-thank you." She lightly nudged her. "You don't look so bad yourself."

Ruby smiled brightly. "Thanks." They stopped in front of the door and she placed her hand on the doorknob. She reached out with her free hand, taking Belle's hand once again. "You're going to have a blast." she assured her, tossing her a wink.

She opened the door. The music instantly flowed through the door and out into the street. Belle stiffened again, but the light tug on her hand pulled her out of it. Ruby walked in first and she followed behind, gripping her hand with both of her own.

"Lucas!" Graham shouted as he pushed his way through the crowd to get to her. He threw his arms around her neck. "You did awesome today!"

"Thanks, man." she replied, pulling Belle forward. She politely pushed Graham off of her and motioned her hand toward Belle. "Graham, this is.."

"Belle!" he interrupted, happily wrapping his arms around her and lifting her into a huge hug.

"Oh, okay." Belle responded, surprised as she patted his back. "Nice to see you too, Graham."

He placed her back down and smiled broadly. Ruby looked from one to the other slightly confused. "You two know each other?"

Graham nodded, pointing at Belle. "She tutored me in Chemistry."

Belle raised her hand. "That I did."

"It's good to see you out, Belle." He touched her arm. "I always told you you needed to be more social."

"Graham! Get your ass over here!"

Graham looked in the direction of his name being called. He held up his finger. "Yeah, one sec!" He moved his finger from one girl to the next. "So, are you two.." He wiggled his eyebrows and grinned. "You know.."

"Oh.. no.. we.. just.."

"I invited her cause.."

"And I promised I would come so.."

Graham laughed. He slapped Ruby's shoulder and raised his chin. "She's a good girl, Lucas. Don't corrupt her." He winked and hurried off toward his friends.

Ruby released a small laugh. "Leave it to Graham to make things weird." she joked, rubbing the back of her neck. "Would you like something to drink?"

Belle shook her head. "I don't drink."

Ruby smiled. "Neither do I. I meant punch."

"Oh.." Belle inwardly scolded herself for assuming. "Punch would be nice." When Ruby turned away and lead her toward the kitchen, she closed her eyes momentarily, once again, cursing her awkward social skills...

* * *

Belle was having more fun than she thought she would. She and Ruby sat on a couch in the middle of the party talking. Ruby hadn't left her side all night. Even when her presence was requested elsewhere, she still stayed with Belle. After a while, people started to join them. They chatted with Ruby and made more than friendly conversation with Belle. Regina and Emma stopped to talk until Emma pulled Regina into the living room forcing the class president to dance with her.

"Your friends aren't so bad." Belle stated, her voice raised a bit to be heard over the music.

"See. Once you step out of the library, a whole new world opens up." she teased as Belle shot her a dirty look. She laughed at the glare then flashed a questioning look. "Hey, I have to use the bathroom. Will you be okay here for a second?"

Belle swallowed nervously. "Um, yeah.. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Well, it's either that or you have an accident." She smiled at the look on Ruby's face. She pushed her lightly. "Go. I'll be fine."

Ruby grabbed her hand before she could pull it away. "I'll be right back." she promised as she kissed the back of Belle's hand and stood from the couch.

Belle smiled sheepishly, watching her go. She pressed her teeth into her bottom lip as she gripped her drink with both hands. She felt the couch shift next to her and she turned her head curious as to who had joined her. Ashley sat next to her with a raised eyebrow and a wicked smirk.

"Belle, right?" she questioned, taking a sip from her drink.

Belle's eyes narrowed at her tone. "Yes..." she replied, cautiously. "And you're Ashley."

Her smirk spread. "Oh, so you know me?"

"I'm aware of you."

Ashley raised her eyebrows and huffed. "Nice." She ran her finger along the rim of her glass. "So, since you're aware of me, then you know that Ruby and I are dating."

Belle felt like she had been punched in the gut. "Y-you're dating?"

Ashley shifted in her seat. her arm draped over the back of the couch. "She didn't tell you?" She shook her head. "That's Ruby for you." She crossed one leg over the other. "We've been on a little break, but we are trying to work things out." She took another sip. "We'll be back together in no time."

Her head started to spin. She didn't know what was wrong, but she knew she had to go. "Excuse me." she muttered as she stood and walked away from the couch.

Ashley watched her go with the same wicked smirk on her lips. She heard her name being called and pushed herself up from the couch. She looked back once again, smiling when Belle disappeared in the crowd. She brought her drink to her lips, proud of herself as she went to join her friends.

The sounds around her filled her ears. Her eyes were watering and she could barely see. She held her arms up defensively as she made her way through the sea of people. Her vision started to blur from the tears threatening to fall and she slammed right into someone.

"I'm sorry.. I'm sorry.." she apologized, her voice cracking.

"Woah, Belle, what's wrong?" Emma questioned, her hands resting on Belle's arms. She looked at her concerned. "What happened?"

"Ashley.. She.. told me..." Belle ran her hand through her hair, frustrated at herself for not being able to form a coherent sentence.

Emma drew her brow together. "Ashley what? What did Ashley say to you?"

She looked around frantically for a moment. "She said.. that she and Ruby.. are dating.."

Emma's eyes widened at her words. "Oh no.. no.. Belle that's not true." She shook her head. "They broke up a long time ago. Ashley won't leave her alone. She doesn't want anything to do-"

"Tell Ruby I had to go, please?" Belle requested, composing herself as much as possible. "I can't be here. I don't belong here." She pushed passed Emma and walked away.

"Belle!" Emma called out, but it was too late. Belle was gone. She brought her hand to her hair and grunted. "Shit..."

* * *

Ruby walked back toward where she left Belle, avoiding the requests to stop and talk. When she saw Ashley trying to contact her, she turned and made a beeline in the other direction. It was a longer route to get to her original place, but she would do anything to avoid her ex. When she finally reached the couch, Belle was nowhere to be found. Confusion registered on her face as she placed her hands on her hips and turned in a circle to see Emma hurrying toward her.

"Ruby!" she shouted, rushing toward her friend.

"Hey, have you seen Belle?" she questioned, pointing toward the couch. "She was right here."

"She left, Ruby." She crossed her arms against her chest. "Ashley told her.."

Her fingers dug into her hips as she felt the anger building. "Ashley told her what?"

Emma licked her lips, looking down at the floor for a moment. She raised her attention to Ruby again. "She told her that you were still dating."

"What?!" Ruby growled, throwing her fist in the air. She pressed her hands against her face and let out an angry, frustrated scream. "I'm going to-" She paused, taking in a calming breath. Everything inside of her wanted to find Ashley and berate her for being a psycho, but her thoughts shifted to Belle quickly. "I gotta go." She walked quickly passed Emma and out the door...

* * *

Belle sat on her couch, reading. She just wanted to get her mind off of tonight. She could still see Ashley's smug little smirk. Hear her words ringing in her ears. She didn't know why it bothered her so much. Well, she did know, but she didn't want to admit it. If she admitted it then she would have to deal with the fact that she wanted to be with someone she could never have. To live in a world she would never fit in.

She shook the thought from her mind and adjusted her position on the couch. She flipped through the pages of her book, trying to concentrate on the words. A knock on her door raised her attention pulled her focus from her book. She placed it on the table and stood, walking slowly to the door. She looked through the peep hole and her breath caught. Another knock. She reached out, her hand shaking uncontrollably, as she unlocked and opened the door.

Ruby stood on the other side, a dejected expression on her face. "Hey..." she greeted, sadly. She tilted her head slightly. "Can we talk?"

Belle nodded slowly as she stepped to the side. She bit her lip, wordlessly inviting Ruby inside. Ruby swallowed back the nerves as she took the short step passed Belle to enter her home. Belle closed her eyes, shuttering when Ruby's body brushed against hers. She regained her composure and closed the door behind them. Ruby waited patiently for her to direct her where to go.

She pointed toward the study where she was sitting previously. "We can go into the study and talk, if you'd like?"

"That's cool." Ruby held her hand out, requesting for her to go first.

Belle ducked her head, walking passed the taller girl and leading them to the study. Once they were inside, Belle sat back down on the couch. She patted the cushion next to her, inviting Ruby to join her. Ruby obliged and took the seat next to Belle. She leaned forward, resting her elbows on her thighs as she fidgeted with her hands.

She watched her hands as they intertwined with one another. "Belle, about Ashley..."

"It's okay, Ruby. You don't have to explain anything to me."

She turned to face her. "Yes, I do." She shifted on the couch so she was fully looking at her. "Belle, Ashley and I are not together." She inched closer. "We broke up a long time ago." She looked down at her hands again. "She's been trying to get back together with me, but I'm not interested in going backwards."

Belle felt oddly relived by her confession. But, the memory of Ashley's face. That stupid little smirk still haunted her. "She was so convincing."

"That's cause she's crazy." Ruby joked, trying to lighten the mood. When Belle chuckled at her comment, she felt the tension lift. "I shouldn't have brought you to that party tonight."

Belle frowned. "So, you didn't want me to come?"

"No, no! I did!" Ruby corrected, quickly. She found herself reaching for Belle's hands and taking hold of them tightly. "I mean... I just.." She breathed out. "I should have taken you somewhere else."

"Like where?" she questioned, feeling her heart rate pick up as she unconsciously ran her thumb across the back of Ruby's hand.

"I don't know.." She shrugged. "Maybe a movie.. dinner.." She locked eyes with her. "Anywhere but my ex's party."

"So..." Belle looked down at their intertwined fingers. "Like a date?" She instantly regretted the words as they tumbled from her lips. Why would she ask Ruby Lucas of all people if she had intended on taking her on a date?

The smile slowly crept across Ruby's face. She reached out, placing her finger under Belle's chin. She raised her head so her eyes would meet her own once again. "Exactly like a date."

They sat in thick silence, staring into one another's eyes. Belle's heart was thumping so loud she was afraid Ruby could hear it. Ruby licked her lips, inching closer. She released Belle's hand and brushed her fingers against her cheek. Belle closed her eyes at the contact, her breathing becoming slightly erratic.

"Belle?"

She opened her eyes, slightly startled at how close Ruby actually was. "Yes?"

"Can I..." She looked down for a moment then returned her gaze to Belle. She smirked. "May I.." she corrected as Belle laughed lightly and rolled her eyes. "May I kiss you?"

Belle opened her mouth to respond, but no words came out. Nothing more than a small whine escaped her throat and she quickly closed her mouth. She shook her yes and waited as Ruby inched closer. She had never kissed anyone before. She never had any interest in it until now. When Ruby pressed her lips gently to hers, she felt a warmth she had never experienced. Ruby's lips were soft and tasted like fruit punch and lip gloss.

Ruby slid her hand through Belle's soft brown hair as she kissed her slowly. She didn't want to stop. This was exactly what she wanted from the first time she walked her home. She wanted to deepen the kiss, everything inside of her was screaming for her to do it, but she had to control herself. She knew Belle didn't date much so there was the possibility that this was her first kiss. Ruby smiled against her lips at the thought of being Belle's first anything. She reluctantly pulled back, kissing her one more time before looking into her eyes.

"That was n-"

Ruby's sentence faded into silence as Belle brought their lips together again. Her hands tangled in Ruby's hair as she held her close. She gripped Belle's waist, kissing her back. Before she knew it, they fell deeply into the moment. She never wanted it to end, but the sound of the front door opening and closing pulled them apart.

"Belle?"

She reluctantly moved away from Ruby, frowning at the loss of contact. "In here, Papa." she responded, shifting on the couch.

Ruby sat nervously next to her as her father entered the room. "Oh, I wasn't aware that you had company." he said, looking at Ruby curiously.

"Papa, this is Ruby." she introduced, absentmindedly placing her hand on Ruby's thigh.

He smiled. "It's nice to meet you, Ruby."

Ruby cleared her throat. "You too, sir." she replied. She turned to Belle. "I should probably get going."

"Oh, you don't have to leave on my account." her father stated, pointing over his shoulder. "I was just about to head off to bed."

"It's late. I really should go." She turned to Belle. "Do you mind walking me to the door?"

"Not at all." Belle responded, quickly as she and Ruby stood from the couch.

"Well, I'll be off then. Be safe getting home, Ruby."

"I will, sir. Thank you."

Her father disappeared up the stairs and Belle walked Ruby to the door. They stood in silence for a moment, exchanging glances and shy smiles. Ruby took a step forward, resting her hands on Belle's waist. She looked into her eyes and smiled.

"Tomorrow is Saturday." she noted.

Belle gave her a strange look. "It is."

"Do you... maybe want to hang out?" she asked, hopefully.

"Yes.." Belle smiled back. "I'd love too."

Ruby couldn't contain her excitement. She moved forward quickly, kissing her again. She pulled back, the smile remained on her face. "I'll pick you up tomorrow. Around noon?"

"Sounds perfect." Belle cupped Ruby's face with her hands. "I can't wait." She moved in and kissed her softly.

Ruby didn't want to pull away, but she knew she should. If she didn't, she would never leave. She moved back slowly, her lips still hovering close to Belle's. "I have to go." she whispered, smiling when she heard Belle whine.

She pouted. "Fine..." she breathed, looking into her eyes. "I will see you tomorrow."

Ruby's smile widened. "It's a date."


	5. Chapter 5

Ruby stood in front of Belle's door for a long time. She took in a deep breath then slowly let it out before finally raising her hand to knock. She paused for a just a moment, completely unsure of why she was so nervous. She had hung out with Belle before, but now things were different. This was an actual date. They had actually kissed. She smiled at the memory, releasing a small, happy chuckle. With one final calming breath, she knocked on the door.

The door opened quickly. "Ruby." Mr. French greeted, with a smile. "Please, come in."

Ruby smiled and nodded, timidly. "Thank you, sir." she replied as she stepped through the doorway.

He watched her for a moment, closing the door behind them. "Belle should be down in a moment." He took a step toward her and placed his arm around her shoulder. "Come. Let's go sit in the living room and talk."

Ruby gave him a strange look. "O-okay." she agreed, allowing herself to be lead into the living room.

"So, you're a soccer player?"

"Yes, sir."

"And a very good one from what I've heard." He held out his hand ushering her to take a seat.

Ruby smiled. "I do what I can to help the team." She sat down on the couch, folding her hands on her lap. "I just love to play."

He leaned back in his chair, pressing his fingers in an L shape to his face. He raised an eyebrow. "So, I understand that you and Belle are going on a date today?"

"Uh…we …" Ruby swallowed hard trying to stop herself from stammering. She ran her hand through her hair then clasped them together again on her lap. She looked down at her hands, nodding her head. "Yes, sir. We are."

He shifted in his chair. "You know, my daughter has never really dated anyone before." He leaned forward a bit. "She's must really like you."

Ruby smiled, playing nervously with her hands. She raised her eyes to meet his. "I hope so."

He pointed at her, sternly, but with a smile plastered on his face. "You be good to her."

"O-of course."

Belle walked into the living room, stopping at the sight of her father and Ruby sitting across from one another. She furrowed her brow curiously as she walked slowly toward them. "Am I interrupting something?" she inquired, looking from one to the other.

Her father cleared his throat and stood from his chair. "Just having a chat with Ruby." he explained as Ruby stood quickly from the couch. He took a step toward her and touched her shoulder. He pointed at her again. "Remember what I said."

Ruby laughed lightly at his tone. "Yes, sir." she replied as he winked at her and walked away.

An embarrassed blush started to creep up Belle's face as she reached out and took her father's arm. She pulled him closer to whisper in his ear. "Papa, what did you say to her?" she whispered.

He smiled warmly at his daughter and kissed her cheek. He looked into her eyes and touched her chin. "You look beautiful, sweetheart." He touched her shoulder. "You two have fun. Don't stay out too late."

Belle's eyes followed him as he walked out of the living room and up the stairs. When she turned back around, Ruby was standing in front of her, her hands in the front pockets of her jeans. They smiled shyly at one another, each taking a tiny step closer.

"Hey." Ruby greeted, quietly.

"Hi." Belle returned, matching her tone.

Ruby took another step toward her. She reached out and took her hand. "You really do look beautiful." she complimented, pulling Belle closer.

The shy smile remained on Belle's lips as she absentmindedly resting her hands on Ruby's stomach. "Thank you."

Ruby looked into her eyes, hesitating for a moment. She rested her hand on her cheek, bringing her closer. She kissed her softly and Belle fell into in immediately. She gripped the front of Ruby's shirt as she kissed her back. They moved back slowly. Ruby pressed their lips together one final time before they parted.

"Are you ready?" Ruby questioned, smiling when she saw Belle still hadn't opened her eyes. She laughed lightly. "Belle?"

She opened her eyes slowly and cleared her throat. "Yes. I'm ready."

Ruby intertwined their fingers, giving her hand a light squeeze. "I have something really fun planned."

Belle tilted her head slightly, flashing her a curious look. "What is it?"

"It's a surprise." Ruby smiled, proudly. She motioned her head toward the door. "We should get going."

Belle squinted, suspiciously. "Okay." She allowed herself to be lead toward the door, placing her free hand over their clasped hands. "Hey, what did my father say to you?"

Ruby glanced back at her. "He just told me to be good to you." She pulled her close once again. "And I have every intention of doing what he says." She kissed her lightly again and walked her out of the house…

* * *

Belle clutched the wall, her eyes closed as she tried to balance herself. With every person speeding by her, she felt her body shake and her feet slide from under her. She started to slip and gripped the wall tighter. Ruby held her waist, keeping her upright as she did her best not to laugh too hard.

"Belle, come on, let go of the wall." she coaxed, wrapping her arms around her waist. She pressed her lips close to her ear. "I've got you."

"I don't know why you thought this was a good idea." Belle scolded, trying to control the shiver from Ruby's contact. She didn't need anything else causing her to be off balance. "Not everyone is as athletic as you are."

"It's roller skating, Belle." She held her tighter. "It's not exactly an extreme sport." She slowly let her go and skated in front of her. She held her hands out. "Let go of the wall."

Belle shook her head. "No, I'm fine." She moved her hand from the wall for a brief moment, waving Ruby off. "You go around. I'll be here when you get back."

Ruby made a face and skated closer. "This is a date. I'm not skating by myself." She started to remove Belle's hands from the wall. "You'll be fine. I promise."

"Ruby, I don't—"

Once Ruby removed both hands from the wall, Belle lost her balance. Her feet skidded from underneath her and she fell forward into Ruby's waiting arms. The added weight caused Ruby to fall backwards and land hard on the floor. Belle landed on top of her and Ruby groaned from the impact.

"Oh my God, Ruby!" Belle exclaimed, pushing her hair from her face. Her eyes met Ruby's and she cupped her face. "Are you okay?"

She looked up at Belle through one closed eye. "I'm fine."

"No, you're hurt." She placed her hands on the floor trying to push herself up. She found herself stuck in Ruby's grasp. "Ruby, you have to let me up so I can get help."

"No, no, don't move." Ruby locked her arms around her. "This is fine. Just stay like this." She smiled, holding Belle close. "Yeah, this definitely helps."

Belle stared at her for a moment before narrowing her eyes. "You're incorrigible." she scolded, swatting her playfully. She sat back on her knees and shook her head. "You're going to have to get up first because if I do, we are just going to end up right back here."

Ruby propped herself up on her elbows. "Wanna get out of here and go to a movie?" She smirked. "Because you are a complete mess on skates."

Belle wanted to be insulted by her comment, but it was the truth. "I'm a scholar, not an athlete." she noted, sliding closer to her. "And if you ever want to go out on another date with me, you're going to have to deal with that."

Ruby inched closer. Her eyes locked with Belle's and her lips hovered close. "I can deal with anything if it means I get to be with you." she whispered, her smile never fading.

"I was hoping you'd say that." Belle replied, closing the small space between them and pressing her lips to Ruby's. Her hand rested on her face, her thumb caressing her cheek. She pulled away reluctantly, her fingers still brushing against her face. "Let's get out of here."

"Awesome." Ruby hopped to her feet with ease. She reached down and pulled Belle up from the floor, instantly wrapping her arms around her to keep her steady. "I'll help you skate out of here."

"Should I keep holding onto the wall?"

"Would you rather hold onto the wall?" Ruby touched her chin. "Or hold onto me?"

Belle smiled shyly. "You." she muttered, looking down for a brief moment then raising her eyes to meet Ruby's again.

Ruby tucked a strand of soft brown hair behind her ear. "I was hoping you'd say that." she replied, giving her a chaste kiss. She wrapped her arm around her waist securely and they skated slowly off the floor together….

* * *

Ruby stood behind Belle, her arms wrapped around her waist, and her chin resting on her shoulder. They both focused on the sign above the box office debating on a movie. "Horror?" Ruby asked.

Belle bit her lip. She turned her head slightly to look at her. "First roller skating and now you a horror movie?" She raised an eyebrow. "Are you trying to kill me?"

Ruby laughed, squeezing her tighter. "I'm just looking for an excuse to keep my arms around you."

Belle smiled, looking at the sign again. She reached back to touch her face. "You don't need an excuse."

Ruby kissed her cheek just as a hand slapped her back hard. She took in a sharp breath and released Belle. She turned to see Emma smiling brightly at her. Regina was standing next to her, holding her hand as she rolled her eyes. "Damn it, Emma!" she scolded, pushing her. "What the hell?"

Emma stumbled. "I was just saying hi." she replied, pushing Ruby back. "I thought you two were going skating?"

"Turns out Belle has zero skating skills." Ruby teased, wrapping her arm around Belle's shoulders.

"Not an athlete." she reminded, nudging Ruby's side playfully. The darker haired girl let out a small grunt causing Belle to chuckle.

"We were about to check out the new horror flick." Emma said, shrugging her shoulder. "Do you two wanna join us?"

Belle and Ruby exchanged a glance. Regina nudged Emma with her shoulder. "I told you to leave them be." she said. "It's their first date. Let them be alone."

Belle's gaze remained locked on Ruby. "It's okay." she said, finally looking away from her. She smiled at Emma and Regina. "We'll join you. I need a buffer because Ruby is trying to kill me today."

Ruby rolled her eyes. "You're the one who landed on me at the skating rink."

Emma raised an eyebrow. "Do I even want to know?"

"Probably not." Ruby winked causing Belle to elbow her in the ribs hard. "Ow.." She placed her hand over the spot. "You're going to leave a bruise."

Belle pouted, touching her face. "I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do to make up for it?"

"Well…"

"Okay, that's enough!" Emma interrupted, pushing passed them. "If we don't get these tickets now, we are going to miss the movie." She pointed at them, motioning her finger between them. "Don't make me have to sit between you two."

* * *

They sat in the back of the theater. Emma and Ruby sat next to one another, Belle and Regina on either side of them. Ruby whispered something to Belle causing her to laugh as she leaned in and kissed her cheek. Emma watched them for a moment before making a gagging noise and tossing some of her popcorn at Ruby.

Ruby narrowed her eyes and looked at her friend. "You really want to do this right now? In front of your girlfriend?"

Emma smirked. "Are you sure you want to do this in front of yours?"

Belle turned her attention to their conversation. Did Emma just insinuate that she was Ruby's girlfriend? This was their only real date. Did that really constitute a relationship? She felt the jitters over take her stomach as she waited for Ruby to respond.

Ruby returned her smirk. "I've come to the conclusion that she thinks my childlike behavior is cute." she replied, her focus remaining on Emma. She motioned her chin toward Regina. "Yours, on the other hand, has low tolerance for your childlike behavior."

Emma thought for a moment, her attention shifting to Regina. She was involved in a text conversation on her phone. Emma returned her attention to Ruby. "I think I'm good." She grabbed a handful of popcorn and tossed it at Ruby.

Ruby jumped, reaching into her own bucket and throwing it at Emma. It continued for several minutes until Regina's hand rested on Emma's arm. She turned at the contact, her brow furrowing. Her girlfriend hadn't looked up from her phone, but the popcorn lying on her lap allowed her to know what was happening. She leaned toward Emma, whispering in her ear, her eyes never leaving the tiny screen. Emma cleared her throat and shifted in her seat as Regina text back a message then slid her phone into her front pocket.

Ruby grinned at Emma, watching as she sat perfectly still in her seat. "I guess play times over?"

"Shut up." Emma mumbled, shoving a handful of popcorn in her mouth.

Ruby turned to Belle who was staring at her, a small smile on her lips. She leaned closer, wiping the popcorn from Belle's lap. "Sorry about that." she said. "Emma doesn't know when to-"

She was interrupted by the feel of Belle's lips pressed against hers. She closed her eyes, her hand raising to rest on Belle's cheek. The lights in the theater dimmed and the room fell silent. Belle slowly pulled back and smiled shyly. Ruby caressed her cheek, flashing her perfect smile.

"What was that for?" Ruby whispered. "Not that I mind or anything. Just curious."

Belle shrugged her shoulder. "I just felt like it was the right thing to do." She ran her hand through the side of Ruby's soft dark hair. "And I find your childlike behavior absolutely adorable."

She took Ruby's hand in hers and turned her attention to the screen. Her mind focused solely on the fact that Ruby didn't deny their possible relationship. She didn't even hesitate with her response. She'd never been in a real relationship before. She'd never been in any type of relationship before. If this was really happening, she couldn't think of anyone she would rather be with than Ruby...

* * *

After the movie, they had gone to eat with Regina and Emma. They laughed. Exchanged stories. Ruby was completely attentive. She made sure Belle had anything she wanted. She would even excuse herself to get it for her if it wasn't something easily available. Several times Belle found herself pleading with Ruby to just sit and let her do it, but Ruby refused. She had to admit, she loved the attention and Ruby loved being able give it to her.

Ruby took Belle's hand as she walked with her up the pathway to her front door. They stopped in front of the door and Ruby swung their hands from side to side. "I had a great time today."

Belle nodded. "I did as well." She pulled Ruby a little closer, not enjoying the minimal distance between them. She gripped her hand tightly. "I will have you know that I probably won't be able to sleep tonight because of that movie."

Ruby laughed. She flashed her a playful look. "Well, I could always spend the night if you're afraid to sleep alone." she teased, wiggling her eyebrows.

She chuckled. "Oh, yes, because that will go over very well with my father." Belle retorted, rolling her eyes. She bit her lip as she wrapped her arms around Ruby's neck. She shivered lightly when Ruby gripped her waist. "Ruby, there was something I was curious about." She couldn't believe she was about to ask her about this.

"Okay. Shoot."

She brushed her nails against the back of Ruby's neck absentmindedly, smiling when Ruby shuttered. It was nice to have this type of effect on someone. She bit her lip timidly before speaking. "Earlier, when we were at the movies..." Her brow knitted together as she looked into Ruby's eyes. She was listening closely to every word that came from Belle's mouth. "Emma... kind of insinuated that.." She squinted, tilting her head to the side. "I was your girlfriend.. and you didn't protest.."

Ruby's eyes widened for a second. Her cheeks went pink as she released a nervous laugh. "Oh... um.." She cleared her throat. "Well, I mean.." She breathed out, frustrated with her inability to speak. "I-I like you, Belle. I knew it from the first tutoring session." Her hands dug into Belle's waist and she tried not to squeeze to hard. "I know it's soon.. and we've only been on one real date.. but I would really like it if we could be exclusive.. There's no one else I would rather be with than you.. I don't know if you feel the same way, but it would be cool if you did.." She stopped talking abruptly, realizing that she was rambling.

The smile broke widely across Belle's face. "I've never been in a relationship and I don't know if I'll be any good at it." She ran her fingers through Ruby's hair. "But, I do know that you are the only person I have every wanted to try and be in one with."

Ruby couldn't stop smiling as she pulled her closer. "So, then, you're officially my girlfriend?"

Belle shook her head. "And you're officially mine."

"Awesome." Ruby replied as she pulled her impossibly closer then kissed her...


	6. Chapter 6

"Ruby, a word, please?"

Ruby stopped in mid step at the sound of her name being called. She turned to see Ms. Blanchard, standing in the door way, patiently waiting for her response. "O-okay." she replied as Ms. Blanchard nodded and walked back into her office.

Ruby suddenly felt anxious. Her stomach was turning and she could feel the sweat building behind her neck. A soft hand wrapped around her arm as the other squeezed her hand. She turned her head, meeting the comforting blue eyes of her girlfriend. Belle. Her girlfriend. She smiled at the memory.

"It's going to be alright." Belle assured her, smiling warmly at her. "She probably just wants to talk to you about your upcoming exam." She tugged Ruby a little closer. "Which you will do great on because you have an amazing tutor." She smiled proudly.

Ruby laughed. "You're right." she replied, brushing her fingers against Belle's cheek. She smirked. "About me doing well on the exam, I mean. My tutor, on the other hand…" She tilted her head from side to side. "She's okay."

Belle released a small gasp before playfully swatting her. "So rude." She leaned up on her tip toes and pressed her lips to Ruby's softly. After a short moment, she reluctantly pulled back. "I'll see you in the library after practice is over."

"Okay." Ruby nodded as Belle started to walk away, slowly releasing her hand. She watched her girlfriend go, smiling when Belle looked back and blew her a small kiss.

"Ruby." Ms. Blanchard called out as Ruby's attention immediately snapped in her direction. She raised an eyebrow. She leaned and leaned against the door frame with her arms crossed against her chest. "We only have a few minutes. Let's move this along."

"Yes, Ms. Blanchard." Ruby replied, biting her bottom lip as she ducked her head and walked into the office.

Ms. Blanchard motioned her hand toward the empty chair in front of her desk. "Have a seat."

Ruby removed her backpack with a shaky hand. She complied and sat down, looking up for a brief moment when she felt Ms. Blanchard touch her shoulder. The woman sat at her desk, moving her chair close and then clasped her hands in front of her.

"D-did I do something wrong?" Ruby asked, curiously raising an eyebrow.

"No." she replied, a slight lace of laughter in her tone. She sat down at her desk, clasping her hands together. "I spoke with your English teacher."

Ruby slumped in her chair and blew out a breath, moving her hair from her face. "And?"

Ms, Blanchard tilted her head. "And, according to her, your improvement has been extraordinary."

Ruby felt her body relax as she pushed herself up from her slumped position. "Really?"

"Really." Ms. Blanchard chuckled lightly. "All you have to do is pass your exam and, with these improvements, I'm very confident you will."

"Thank you, Ms. Blanchard. I'm going to do my best." She smiled broadly.

"I know you will." She smiled back. "I knew pairing you with Belle was a good idea."

Ruby let out a small laugh. "You have no idea."

Ms. Blanchard glanced at the clock. "You should get going. I don't want you to be late for class."

Ruby nodded and stood from her chair. She placed her backpack over her shoulder, gripping the strap. "Thank you, Ms. Blanchard. For everything."

"You're welcome." She raised an eyebrow. "Maybe now that you've straightened up your academic act a bit, you can rub off on my daughter."

Ruby laughed again. "I'll see what I can do." she promised as she gave her a short wave and walked out of her office…

* * *

Belle went over her notes, making sure she had the right material for Ruby's next study session. The sound of a backpack hitting the table brought her from her task. She looked up confused at the saddened expression on her girlfriends face. Ruby slumped into the chair next to her, pouting with her arms crossed against her chest.

"Hi." she greeted in a low tone.

Belle's expression instantly turned to concern. She inched her chair closer, reaching out to tuck Ruby's hair behind her ear. "What's wrong, sweetheart?" she questioned, stroking her hair. "Did practice not go well?"

Ruby shook her head. "Practice was fine." She sighed as she looked at Belle from the corner of her eye. "I'm still failing English." Her jaw twitched as she looked away from her girlfriend. "Actually, my grades have gotten worse."

"What?" Shock overcame Belle's features. "Th-that's impossible." Her eyes darted around the room as if she was searching for an explanation. "We've gone over every inch of the material. You answered every practice question correctly. There's no way you could still be failing."

Ruby huffed and slumped lower. "Well, I am." She rolled her eyes. "I guess I'm not playing in the championship game." Her eyes watered as if she was about to cry.

Belle felt her heart clench in her chest. She couldn't believe she failed her. She placed her hand on Ruby's face, turning her attention toward her. "We still have time." She held her face in her hands. "We'll study harder. We.. We'll study all night if we have too.." Her words trailed into silence when she saw a small smirk cross her girlfriend's lips. She furrowed her brow suspicious of her sudden change. "Why are you smiling?"

"I'm sorry." Ruby shook her head as she started to laugh. "I can't do this to you anymore." She took Belle's hands in hers, laughing harder at the confused expression on her face. "I'm actually doing really well in English and it's all because of you."

Belle's eyes narrowed as she pulled her hands from Ruby's grasp. "You're such an ass!" she shouted, ducking when the people around her shushed her. She looked around and silently apologized before turning and pushing Ruby hard. "I was really worried for you."

"Aww, baby, I was just messing around." She pulled Belle's chair closer and pouted. "I'm sorry."

When Ruby leaned in for a hug, Belle raised her hand and pushed her back. "No, don't touch me." she ordered, shooting her a look. "That wasn't funny."

Ruby ignored her protest and took hold of her hand. "Let me make it up to you." she requested, softly as she kissed each of Belle's fingers. Hazel remained locked on blue the entire time. "Please?"

Belle felt the tingle run from the tips of her fingers, up her heart, and into her stomach. She cleared her throat, feeling her resolve weaken. "It has to be perfect because that was really mean."

Ruby chuckled lightly. "I'm sure I can come up with something." She gave her hand one final kiss. "Come on. Pack up your books and let's go."

"But you have to study. Your exam is in a few days."

Ruby rolled her eyes and stood from her chair. "We will fit some studying into this." She crossed her heart. "You have my word." She extended her hand to Belle and wiggled her fingers. "Come on."

Belle sighed, giving in to her request. She packed her books and stood, taking Ruby's hand. "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere quiet."

Belle made a face. "Where on earth could possibly be more quiet than the library?"

Ruby grinned, gripping her hand tightly. "You'll see."

* * *

They stopped at Granny's to pick up some food then swung by Ruby's to grab a blanket. They walked through the park and into the woods. Belle had never been further than the park before so she was a little skeptical of where she was being led. When Ruby held her close, she allowed all of her doubts and worry's to disappear and just enjoyed this moment with her girlfriend.

After laying out the blanket by a fallen tree stump, Ruby placed the basket of food and sat down with her back against the stump. She smiled up at Belle and held her arms out, silently requesting her presence. Belle chuckled lightly, shaking her head as she joined her. She sat between Ruby's legs, her back resting against her as she stared out into the beautiful, calm lake in front of them. Ruby moved her hair away from her neck and kissed it lightly. Belle closed her eyes at the contact, sighing contently.

"So, am I forgiven?" she whispered, wrapping her arms tightly around Belle.

Belle rested her hand on her girlfriend's arm, brushing her fingers lightly against her skin. "I suppose so."

Ruby laughed softly. "I'll take it." She kissed Belle's shoulder, squeezing her lovingly before leaning back against the stump again. "Man, I love it out here."

Belle leaned back, snuggling impossibly closer. "Do you come out here often?"

"When I need to think, usually. Sometimes right before a game." She shrugged. "Watching the water helps relax me."

Belle smiled warmly, reaching back to touch Ruby's face. "Have you.." She paused for a moment, biting her lip timidly. "...ever brought anyone else out here?"

"Oh yeah, of course. I mean just last week I brought this really cute blonde.." Ruby abruptly stopped talking when Belle's elbow connected with her midsection. She groaned at the contact, but still managed to laugh at her own joke.

"You're really pushing it." Belle warned, turning her head to shoot her a look.

Ruby took the opportunity to kiss her. She pulled back slowly, smiling as she caught Belle lingering in the moment again. "You're the only girl I've ever, and will ever, bring out here." Her eyes danced over Belle's features before locking with blue once again. "This place is special to me. Just like you."

Belle felt overwhelmed with emotion as she looked into her beautiful hazel eyes. There was so much she wanted to say, but was afraid it might be too soon. She touched Ruby's face and smiled warmly. "It amazes me how you can go from pain in the ass to perfect within seconds."

Ruby bowed her head for a moment and laughed. She pressed her lips together as she raised her attention back to Belle. Without another word, she moved in closer and kissed her again. Belle ran her fingers through Ruby's hair as they kissed slowly. Ruby's hand squeezed her waist gently as she tried to pull Belle impossibly closer.

Belle reluctantly pulled back, resting her forehead against Ruby's. "We should study." she whispered causing Ruby to laugh once again.

"You really know how to ruin a mood." she teased, kissing Belle's lips once again. She sighed as she leaned back against the stump again. "Okay, my tutor. Teach me."

Belle rolled her eyes as she took a book from her bag. She returned to her original position, smiling when Ruby's arms wrapped around her waist. She opened the book to the lesson and began to read. She couldn't remember the last time she was this happy. There was no place she would rather be at this moment and definitely no one else she would rather be with.

Ruby had her heart.

And Belle had Ruby's.


	7. Chapter 7

"Where is she?" Belle inquired, anxiously looking passed Emma toward the door of the Diner. "She was supposed to meet us here an hour ago."

"Relax, Belle." Emma requested, touching her hand lightly. "My Mom probably wanted to talk to her after her exam."

"I'm sure everything went well." Regina chimed in.

Belle forced a smile. "I hope so." She returned her attention to the door as she began to chew nervously on her finger. She stopped suddenly realizing she was starting to pick up her girlfriend's habits. She clasped her hands in front of her. "I would feel absolutely awful if she failed."

Emma leaned back in the booth, placing her arm around Regina. "There's no way she failed. Not with you keeping her focused."

The sound of the bell above the Diner door caused the girls to turn their attention to it. Ruby came walking toward them, a broad smile on her lips. "Hey." she greeted, sliding into the booth next to Belle. She wrapped her arm around her girlfriend's shoulders and kissed her cheek. She looked around at her friend's. "Did you guys order yet?"

"Screw ordering!" Emma responded, throwing a napkin at her. "How did the exam go?"

"Ohh, my exam..." she replied, dragging her words out slowly. She pulled a paper from her backpack and slapped it down on the table. "I got a 95!"

"Nice!" Emma exclaimed, giving her a high five.

"Well done, Ruby." Regina complimented.

Belle grabbed the paper from the table. "A 95?" she questioned, looking over the paper. "That's it?"

Ruby made a face and held her hand out toward Belle. "My girlfriend, ladies. She's always so proud of me." she teased as Belle shot her a look.

"You know I'm proud of you." She touched her face then returned her attention to the paper. "I'm just curious as to what questions you missed."

Ruby chuckled lightly and shook her head. "Does it matter?" She took the paper from Belle's hand and smiled. "I passed and I have you to thank for that." She leaned in and kissed her softly. She pulled back slowly, her lips still hovering close as she stared into her eyes. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." she whispered as she pressed her lips to Ruby's again.

The sound of a throat clearing pulled them apart. Ruby looked at Emma who shook her head and pointed her thumb to the right. Ruby slowly turned, her eyes instantly rolling at the sight of her ex girlfriend standing uncomfortably close to the table. She leaned back and put her hand under the table to rest on Belle's thigh.

Ashley smiled down at her. "Hey, Ruby." she greeted as Ruby pressed her lips together refusing to respond. She shifted her gaze to Belle. "Belle. Good to see you again."

Belle stared at her blankly. She flashed a fake smile and placed her arm on the booth behind Ruby. "You too, Ashley."

"Is there something we can do for you, Ashley, dear?" Regina inquired, raising an eyebrow.

Ashley kept her attention on Ruby. "I just wanted to talk to Ruby for a second."

"Well, Ruby doesn't want to talk to you." Emma answered for her friend.

Ashley shot Emma a dirty look. "Why don't we let Ruby tell me that?"

"I don't want to talk to you, Ashley." Ruby stated, looking at her for a brief second before returning her attention to the table.

Emma grinned smugly. "Told ya."

Ashley continued to glare at Emma before finally returning her gaze to Ruby. She pressed her hand into the back of the booth, her fingers brushed against Belle's, but she didn't move. "Ruby, I really think we need to discuss that answer you gave me earlier."

Ruby could feel Belle shift in the seat next to her. She inched closer, pressing her side against Belle to keep her in place. Her thumb caressed her thigh soothingly. She could feel the angry heat coming off of her girlfriend's body. She turned her head to look at Belle. She was staring at her, silently questioning Ashley's statement.

"Ashley, there's nothing to discuss. My answer is no." Ruby responded, keeping her eyes locked on Belle's confused expression. She reluctantly broke the contact to look at Ashley. "Now, if you'll excuse us, my girlfriend and I are trying to celebrate here."

Ashley's eyes narrowed as she slowly straightened up. "Fine." She crossed her arms against her chest. "You'll change your mind once you realize the mistake you're making." She smirked in Belle's direction. "And, trust me, you're making a big one."

Belle's jaw clenched. She laid her hand flat on the tabletop as she attempted to raise herself from the booth. Regina rested her hand on Belle's, silently requesting her to remain calm. "Ashley, the only mistake Ruby's ever made was dating you." Regina stated, voicing what everyone else at the table was thinking. She waved her free hand at the blonde. "Move along, dear. Your presence is not needed or welcomed here."

Ashley huffed and rolled her eyes before stomping away and out the door. Emma turned to Regina, a crooked smile on her lips. "I love you so much."

Regina rolled her eyes and pushed her playfully. She patted Belle's hand. "Don't let her get to you." she said, comfortingly. "She's just a bratty little girl who is finally not getting her way."

Belle nodded slowly as she stared down at their hands. She jumped when she felt Ruby tuck her hair behind her ear. Belle turned her attention to Ruby and she could see the reaction to her look in Ruby's eyes. The entire encounter with Ashley wasn't sitting well and there was no way to hide how she was feeling. She tried to smile, but couldn't.

Ruby tilted her head, running her fingers through Belle's hair. "Hey, you know you don't have anything to worry about, right?"

Belle swallowed and nodded again. She slid closer to Ruby. "Will you excuse me for a second?"

"Where are you going?"

"I-just need to use the restroom." She motioned her chin for Ruby to move. "Please?"

Ruby slid out of the booth slowly. Concern overtook her features as she watched Belle stand from the booth. They locked eyes for a moment before Belle ducked her head and walked toward the back of the Diner. Ruby watched her go. She frowned slightly then slumped back into the booth.

"You should go talk to her." Regina suggested as Emma nodded her head in agreement.

Ruby drummed her fingers on the table for a moment. She glanced back toward the bathrooms. "I'll be right back." she muttered as she rose from the booth quickly and walked toward the back...

* * *

"What did she ask you?"

Ruby had just set her foot inside the tiny room when Belle's question hit her instantly. She lowered her head and walked inside, allowing the door to shut slowly behind her. "She, uh.." Ruby ran her hand through her hair anxiously. "She asked me to prom."

Belle leaned back against the wall feeling as if she had just lost the ability to breathe. She rested her hand over her stomach, taking in slow steady breaths. "And you said no?"

Ruby rushed to her. She placed her hands on Belle's face, holding her steady so she was looking into her eyes. "Of course I did." she responded, softly. "Why would you even think I would answer her any other way?"

Belle shrugged her shoulder. "She's beautiful."

"You're beautiful."

Belle smiled softly and she placed her hand on Ruby's wrist. "She had your heart once."

Ruby shook her head. "You're the only one who's ever had my heart." she confessed. "Belle, I.." She paused, pressing her lips together to silence herself completely. She wasn't ready to confess that emotion just yet. "I'm pretty sure I've said this before, but Ashley is the past. My only concern is my future.. with you."

Belle lowered her hands, gripping the front of Ruby's shirt. Her smile broadened as she pulled her closer and pressed their lips together. Ruby tangled her hand in her hair and she pushed her body closer to Belle's, pressing her against the wall. They didn't hear the door open or the footsteps that followed.

"Break it up!"

Ruby jumped back at the sound of her Grandmother's voice. She placed her hands in her back pocket. Belle bit her lip, tucking her hair behind her ear as she shuffled her feet and stared down at the floor. Granny approached them, her hands on her hips, her eyebrow raised questioningly.

"I've been looking all over this place for you." she said, standing in front of Ruby. She placed her hand on Ruby's chin, lifting her head so she was looking at her. "I practically had to beat your location out of Blanchard's daughter."

Ruby swallowed nervously. "Sorry, Granny. I just-"

"What's this I hear about you getting a passing grade on your English exam?"

Ruby's hands gripped the inside of her pocket. "It's true. I passed."

What looked like a smile crossed her Grandmother's lips. She turned her attention to Belle. "And you helped her, I hear? You kept her focused?"

Belle finally pushed herself from the wall and stood next to Ruby. "Yes, ma'am." she muttered. She wanted to reach for Ruby's hand to feel some sort of protection from her Granny, but wasn't sure it would be the right thing to do. She looked at Ruby for a moment and smiled. "She worked very hard."

Granny crossed her arms against her chest. "Well, that's good to hear." She reached out and slapped Ruby's shoulder. "I'm proud of you, girl. I knew you had it in you."

Ruby furrowed her brow. "Uh, thanks..."

She looked from one girl to the next curiously. She waved her finger between them. "And you two are together now, I take it?"

Ruby reached out and took Belle's hand. "Yes, Granny."

Granny nodded in approval. "Good. You need someone to keep you focused and grounded." she stated. "Much better for you than that one girl you dated. What was her name.." She squinted slightly as she snapped her fingers. "Amy?"

"Ashley." both girls corrected in unison.

Granny stepped between them, placing her arm around Belle's shoulders. "Stage five clinger that one was." she joked as Belle laughed lightly. "Come on. I brought out some cake to celebrate." She started walking with Belle toward the door. "Your Father owns the flower shop down the road, correct?"

Belle smiled. "Yes, ma'am."

"Oh, girl, enough with that ma'am crap. Call me Granny like everyone else does."

Ruby smirked at her Granny's words and followed them out of the bathroom...

* * *

Ruby laid on the couch with her head in Belle's lap. She flipped through the channels, stopping on a televised soccer game. She sighed content as Belle absentmindedly ran her fingers through her hair while she was reading. She glanced up at her girlfriend and smiled.

"You should put the book down and watch this with me." she said, reaching up to grab the book from her hands.

Belle raised the book out of her reach with a small smirk. "I only watch when you're playing." she replied, her eyes locked on the pages.

Ruby chuckled lightly. "Speaking of which, you're coming to the championship game, right?"

Belle finally lowered her book. She looked down at her. "Of course I am." She touched her face. "I wouldn't miss it."

"Cool." Ruby smiled, turning her focus back to the television. Her eyes widened suddenly as she quickly sat up which startled Belle. She rested her hand on her girlfriend's thigh. "I bought you something."

"You bought me something?" Belle flashed her a curious look. "Why?"

"To thank you for everything."

"Oh, Ruby, you didn't have to-"

Ruby put her finger over her lips, cutting her sentence off. "I'll be right back." She moved her finger, giving her a chaste kiss before jumping off the couch and running upstairs.

Belle placed her book on the arm of the couch and waited patiently for Ruby to return. She heard the door upstairs slam closed, followed by hurried footsteps coming down the stairs. She adjusted her position on the couch when Ruby returned. The soccer player jumped onto the couch, sitting on her knees. Her smile was wide as she held a flat, gift wrapped package toward Belle.

****"Here you go, babe." Ruby said, pushing it toward her. "Open it."

Belle slowly took the package from her hand with a smile. "Sweetheart, you really didn't have to do this."

"I know." She shrugged one shoulder. "I wanted too."

"Thank you." Belle touched her face, kissing her lightly. She tore the wrapping quickly to reveal a book. Her jaw slacked and she released a small gasp. "Beauty and the Beast? I love this story. Thank you." She kissed her again.

Ruby ran her hand through her hair. "Open the actual book now." She started to chew on the side of her finger nervously.

Belle looked at her suspiciously before moving her hand away from her mouth. "You really need to stop doing that."

She rested Ruby's hand on her lap as she slowly opened the book. A note fell out. She picked it up and began to read. She raised a shaky hand to her mouth and her eyes started to water. Her head turned swiftly to look at Ruby.

Ruby bit the side of her lip and raised her eyebrows. She cleared her throat. "Well?"

Belle nodded repeatedly. "Yes.. Yes.." she replied as she enthusiastically threw her arms around Ruby's neck. "Of course I'll go to prom with you." She moved back, cupping Ruby's smiling face with her hands, and kissed her...


	8. Chapter 8

Emma glanced at her friend and grinned. Ruby was smiling uncontrollably as she put on her cleats. "I'm guessing she said yes?" she questioned, pulling her uniform shirt on.

Ruby's smile never faded as she tightened her laces. "She did." she replied, glancing up at Emma for a moment.

"Did you honestly think she was going to say no?"

Ruby shrugged her shoulder. "You know how socially awkward she thinks she is. Prom might not have been her thing." She stood up, jumping in place for a moment. "Hell, prom is barely my thing."

Emma watched her while she closed her locker. "Then why are we all going?" She leaned against the locker and crossed her arms. "We can just skip it and go to that cabin my Mom and Dad have in the woods. It would be a lot more fun."

"Regina would kill you if she missed prom." Ruby adjusted her uniform. "She's up for prom Queen and she's probably going to win. Are you really going to make her miss being crowned Queen?"

"I'd actually like to live to see my eighteenth birthday so maybe you have a point." Emma sat down on the bench, raising her foot and pressed it against the steel doors. She started to lace her cleat, glancing at Ruby over her arm. "So... question."

Ruby smiled at her friend. "Answer."

Emma laughed lightly as she tired her other cleat. "How serious are you about Belle?"

Ruby cleared her throat. She sat down on the bench next to Emma and fidgeted with her hands. "Um, pretty serious, I guess."

Emma turned on the bench, tilting her head as she flashed Ruby a questioning look. "You guess?" She pushed her playfully. "Come on, be honest with me. How do you really feel about her?"

Ruby stared down at her hands as her fingers intertwined with one another. She knew she had a very strong, very intense feeling for Belle. She couldn't see herself with anyone else. She didn't want to be with anyone else, but the thought of saying what Emma wanted to hear, scared the crap out of her.

"I care about her a lot." Ruby admitted, cautiously. She cocked her head to the side to look at Emma. "I could... well.. you know..."

Emma raised an eyebrow. "Love her?"

Her attention immediately went back to her hands. She pressed her lips together and nodded.

Emma gave her friend's shoulder a comforting squeeze. "Look at confident Ruby all nervous and freaked out." she teased.

Ruby shot her a look and shrugged her hand away. "Shut up, Emma." she muttered, standing up once again. She motioned her hand for Emma to stand. "We have to get to the field."

Emma knew from Ruby's tone the conversation was over. She stood from the bench, her expression suddenly serious. "Ruby, I'm pretty sure you have nothing to be worried about. I've seen the way Belle looks at you." She nudged her lightly. "I'm positive she feels the same way."

Ruby flashed a small smile. "I hope so."

Emma wrapped her arm around her friends shoulders and squeezed. "Let's go win a championship."

* * *

The game had gone back and forth. The clock was winding down and still neither team had scored. Belle clasped her hands together as she leaned forward and rested her elbows on her knees. This was more nerve wracking than waiting for Ruby's exam results. She straightened when Ruby had control of the ball, finding herself shouting and cheering loudly. When Ruby felt sure of her shot, she kicked the ball, but was immediately blocked by the opposing team's goalie.

"Damn it!" Belle shouted, mirroring the sentiments of her girlfriend on the field. She quickly placed her hand over her mouth and turned to Regina wide eyed. "I apologize for that outburst."

Regina laughed and patted her back. "It's fine." she assured her. "I've shouted a lot worse things when Emma's chance to score slipped by."

"It's so aggravating." She frowned as she watched Ruby run across the field, the frustration heavy on her face. She placed her hand over her heart. "I feel so bad for her."

Regina opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the sound of encouraging shouts. Belle reached out and gripped Regina's arm as they watched Ruby running down the field once again. They slowly stood, cheering with the others as Ruby avoided defender after defender. Her focus intently on the goal. If she scored, the game was over, and they would win.

"Come on, Ruby!"

She circled around the final defender, never losing control of the ball. With one swift motion, the ball was in the air then connecting with Ruby's foot. She landed hard on the ground as the ball flew over the goalie's head and bounced against the net behind her. The game was over Storybrooke High had won.

Ruby jumped to her feet and was quickly attacked by Emma and the rest of the team. Belle and Regina cheered loudly in the stands, giving each other an unexpected hug. "Let's go congratulate them!" Regina shouted, trying to be heard over the crowd.

Belle nodded in agreement, the smile on her face stretching from ear to ear. She took Regina's hand and they made their way quickly down the bleachers, moving around the celebrating crowd. They hurried down the steps and made their way to the field. Belle could feel her heart pounding in her chest. She had never been so exhilarated so she could just imagine how Ruby was feeling.

Ruby pushed through the crowd of people in search of Belle. She was constantly stopped by people hugging her and congratulating her on their victory. She was pulled and grabbed in several different directions. She did her best to not be rude, but she really just wanted to find her girlfriend. Before she could stop it from happening, a hand wrapped around her arm and pulled her backwards.

"Congratulations, baby! I knew you could do it!"

Hands held her face tightly and pulled her forward. A pair of familiar lips pressed against hers and Ruby's eyes widened at the contact. She fought to be released, but the person held onto her tightly. Her hands lowered and pushed hard against the person's stomach finally breaking the contact. Her brow knitted together tightly as anger flushed through her body and she wiped her mouth roughly.

"What the fuck, Ash-" Her words stopped suddenly when she looked over Ashley's shoulder to see Belle standing there, her jaw slacked, eyes wide. Ruby slowly shook her head. "No... No.. Belle.." She pushed passed Ashley and reached out, grabbing Belle's hand. "It's not what you think.."

Belle opened her mouth, but nothing escaped other than a small squeak. The tears were forming in her eyes. She could feel the wetness start to dampen her cheeks. She swallowed hard and slowly shook her head as she pulled her hand from Ruby's grasp. She turned on her heels quickly and rushed off through the crowd.

"Belle!" Ruby shouted as she took a hurried step to follow her, but was grabbed once again. She turned, her eyes narrowed angrily. "Let go of me." Her words came through clenched teeth and sounded like an angry growl

Ashley opened her mouth to speak, but stopped when she saw the furious gleam in Ruby's hazel eyes. She released her and took a step away. Ruby glared at her for another brief moment before muttering an angry curse and running off in the direction Belle had gone in.

Belle pushed her way through the crowd finally finding solitude in the parking lot. The image of Ashley kissing Ruby continued to flash through her mind. She felt sick. Her world was blurring around her. She could have sworn she heard her name being called in the distance, but everything was a fog. A strong hand grabbed her arm, stopping her in mid step. She turned quickly, yanking her arm out of the person's grip.

"Woah, Belle, it's me." August stated, his hands raised, defensively. He took a careful step toward her. "Are you okay?"

Belle wrapped her arms around herself protectively and shook her head. "No.." she mumbled, her voice cracking.

August's face saddened as he reached out her. He hesitated for a second before touching her arm. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Belle!"

Her head snapped in the direction of her name being called. Even though her name sounded so distant, she started to panic. Ruby was running toward her fast. If she didn't do something soon, Ruby would reach her before she could even process her own thoughts. She took a step forward and grabbed August's hand. "Please take me home. Now." she requested, dragging him toward his car.

"O-okay." August agreed, confused as they rushed to his car and got inside.

"Belle, please, wait!" Ruby shouted, but it was too late. She slowed her run as August's car peeled out of the parking lot leaving nothing but a cloud of tire dust. She released a loud, frustrated growl and punched the air. "Shit!" She exhaled heavily, running her hand through her hair. She turned and ran back toward the locker room to grab her keys, determined to fix this...

* * *

Belle stared out the window watching the trees as they passed. August glanced at her and frowned. He wanted to say something, but he wasn't sure what to say. A sudden tone cut through the silence of the car, pulling Belle's attention from the window. Belle picked her cellphone up, holding it close to read the name as it flashed across the screen. She rolled her eyes before pressing a button and throwing it back down on her lap.

"You should talk to her." August said, finally.

Belle furrowed her brow and turned to him. "I don't have anything to say to her." she replied, returning her attention to the outside world.

He gripped his steering wheel, chewing on the side of his bottom lip. "Belle, Ruby cares about you. It's obvious." He glanced at her again before returning his attention to the road. "I don't think she had anything to do with what you saw."

Belle rolled her eyes. "Well, she sure didn't stop it."

"You know, I never known you to be irrational."

"I am not being irrational!"

"Yes, you are." He stopped at the stop sign and fully turned his attention to her. "Just talk to her, Belle. I've never seen you as happy as you are when you're with her. Don't lose this."

Belle looked down at her phone for a moment. It was clear she was fighting an inner battle on whether or not to call Ruby back. She needed to think. To clear her head before she did anything. Her blue eyes raised to meet August's concerned stare. "Would you mind dropping me off somewhere?" she requested.

He raised his eyebrow in question. "So, not home?"

She shook her head. "No. I need somewhere a little more soothing."

August raised his hand from the wheel for a moment. "Anywhere you want to go."

She flashed him a small, friendly smile. "Thank you, August."

He smiled back. "You're welcome." He shifted in his seat. "Where to?"

"Make a left here." she directed as August obliged and they disappeared down the street...

Ruby muttered several curses when her call went straight to voicemail. She drove fast down the streets of Storybrooke toward Belle's house. She pulled into the driveway, slamming the car in park. Her cleats clicked on the pavement as she ran up the walkway toward the front door, stumbling slightly on the steps. She fell forward, banging on the door a lot harder than she had planned on knocking.

The door opened quickly and Belle's father stared down at her. "Ruby? Are you okay?" he inquired, reaching out to help her straighten up.

Ruby nodded, clearing her throat. "Yes, sir." Her brow knitted together tightly. "Is... Is Belle home?"

"No, I thought she was at your game."

Ruby felt her heart sink into her stomach. "She was, but she.. left with August." She reached out, scratching the back of her neck. "I'll, uh, I'll try calling her again. Sorry to bother you, Mr. French."

"No bother, Ruby." He cocked his head to the side. "Is everything alright?"

Ruby stammered over her words before sighing. "I don't know..." she replied, softly as she fidgeted with her hands. "Again, I'm sorry for disturbing you." She offered a short wave before turning and hurrying back toward her car...

* * *

Belle stared out into the water. The vision in her mind has started to fade, but she still felt the clench in her stomach at the thought. She heard the sound of crunching leaves and knew that she had been found. Her hands pressed into the tree stump she was sitting on and her teeth pressed hard into her bottom lip.

"You aren't a very quiet walker." she stated, shifting the dirt around with her feet.

Ruby walked around the stump and sat down next to her. "It's the cleats. They crush everything." she replied. Her hazel eyes fixated on Belle's profile. She opened her mouth to speak, but ended up releasing a deep breath.

Belle's jaw twitched as she stared down at her feet. "Listen, Ruby.." She could feel her stomach turning and clenching. "I know you said you don't want anything to do with Ashley and that she's in the past, but that kiss..." She closed her eyes tightly trying to fight back the flashing image. "That kiss said something completely different.."

"She kissed me!" Ruby argued, running her hands through her hair. She jumped off the stump and knelt down in front of Belle. "I tried to push her off, I did, I swear." She placed her finger under Belle's chin so she would look at her. Their eyes locked and Ruby could see all the hurt and sadness in them. "Belle, you have to believe me."

Belle looked into her eyes. She wanted to believe her. It just hurt so much. "Ruby..."

"I would never hurt you." Ruby interrupted. "I was looking for you and she just grabbed me." She ran her fingers through Belle's soft brown hair. "You were my first thought when that game ended. I just wanted to celebrate with you. You're my everything." She stared deeply into her eyes, getting lost in the blue that stared back at her. "I love you, Belle..."

The words tumbled from her lips before she could stop them. She could see the stunned expression on Belle's face. She was pretty sure it mirrored her own. It was out there now, dangling in the woods, waiting for some kind of response. Ruby's heart was racing in her chest as she waited patiently for Belle to say something, anything. To her surprise, Belle started to cry and she wiped away the tears with her thumb.

"Please don't cry." Ruby whispered, caressing her face.

Belle tried to control it, but she couldn't. "D-do you really love me?"

Ruby stuttered her response before taking in a deep breath to regain composure. "I do." she admitted with a nervous smile. "So much."

Belle released a small, watery laugh as she held Ruby's face in her hands. "I love you too."

Ruby's smile widened, leaning up so she was closer. "Really?"

Belle nodded. "Really." She brushed Ruby's hair away from her face, smiling when Ruby pressed her lips against her own. She pulled back slowly, resting her forehead against Ruby's. "And I'm going to kick Ashley's ass one day, I swear it."

Ruby laughed as she touched her face. She leaned back to look into her eyes. "You're so scary." she teased, taking her hands and kissing her knuckles.

"I can be." Belle smiled, her tears slowing with each touch of Ruby's lips against her fingers. Her eyes scanned over the purple and white uniform that Ruby was wearing. She touched the collar. "You didn't change."

Ruby shook her head. "Finding you was way more important."

Belle felt the blush rise on her cheeks. She reached out and cleaned off a smudge of dirt from Ruby's face. "You have to clean the soccer off before you take me out to celebrate."

"I'm taking you out?" Ruby raised an eyebrow. "I won the game."

Belle wrapped her arms around her neck. "But, I won your love."

"There was never any competition for that." Ruby moved impossibly closer, wrapping her arms around Belle's waist. "You've had it the entire time." She leaned in and kissed her lips softly.

Belle moved back slowly, wrinkling her nose. "You smell like sweat and grass." she teased with a small laugh.

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Okay, I'll go home and take a shower." She stood up and pulled Belle with her. "Nice to know I can say something warm and heartfelt and your only response is that I stink." Belle laughed as Ruby pulled her close to kiss her cheek. She held her hand tightly as they walked out of the woods together...


	9. Chapter 9

Belle arrived at Ruby's early Saturday morning. She raised her hand to knock, but the door flew open before she had a chance. She jumped back startled as Granny almost collided with her. "Oh, Belle!" Granny exclaimed, leaning back against the open door for a moment with her hand over her heart. "I wasn't expecting anyone to be there."

"Sorry, Granny." she apologized, doing her best to slow her own beating heart. "Ruby was supposed to pick me up, but she obviously didn't and she's not answering her phone."

Granny pushed herself away from the door and rolled her eyes. "That's because her lazy ass is still sleeping." She stepped to the side, holding her hand out inviting Belle inside. "Go and wake her up."

Belle nodded, timidly and walked inside the house. "Yes, ma'- Granny."

Granny smirked at her and checked her watch. "I have to get to the Diner. I trust you know which room is hers?"

Belle nodded again.

Granny raised her eyebrow. "No hanky panky. Just wake her up and go." she teased, shaking her finger at the now blushing girl.

"OH! No.. We don't.. We haven't.. No.." Belle stammered, feeling the heat from the blush feel her cheeks.

Granny laughed whole heartedly. "I'm just messing with you, girl." She patted her arm roughly. "Now, go." She motioned her head toward the stairs. "If you don't wake her up, she'll sleep all day." She raised her hand in a short wave and walked out the door, closing it loudly behind her.

Belle watched her leave, a small giggle escaping her throat. Now she knew where Ruby's sense of humor came from. She made her way up the stair swiftly, stopping at Ruby's door. She raised her hand to knock, but knew it was pointless. If Ruby didn't answer her cell phone there was no way she would respond to a knock on her door. She placed her hand on the knob, and the other on the door, as she quietly opened the door and stepped inside.

Ruby was lying haphazardly on the mattress, blankets barely covering her body. A small smile crossed Belle's lips as she shook her head at the sight in front of her. She took a few cautious steps forward and leaned down. "Ruby.." she whispered, placing her hand on her girlfriend's shoulder. She shook her lightly. "Sweetheart, you have to wake up. We are supposed to meet Graham in an hour."

"Mmmhmm." Ruby murmured, turning onto her side. "Five more minutes.."

"We don't have five more minutes." Belle stressed, shaking her lightly again. "Come on. You have to get up."

In one quick motion, Ruby grabbed her wrist and pulled her down onto the bed. Belle released a surprised gasp as Ruby wrapped her arms around her, holding her in place. She smiled and snuggled into Belle. "Let's just stay here all day." she requested, her voice low with sleep.

"As fun as that might sound for you, I still have to find a dress." She struggled to pull herself from Ruby's grasp, but it was pointless. Ruby was strong and she liked to use that strength whenever it benefited her. She sighed. "You promised you'd go with me."

Ruby looked at her through half closed eyes. "You won't even let me see the dress once you pick it out." she reminded, with a grin. "You're making me get out of bed so you can drag me around the mall."

Belle touched her face. "You're getting out of bed to spend the day with me." She lightly kissed her. "And Graham will be there to keep you entertained as well." She stared into her sleepy hazel eyes as she caressed her cheek with her thumb. She smiled. "Now get up."

Ruby shifted her hand, gripping Belle's waist. She inched closer, smiling as her lips hovered closer to her girlfriends. "Just give me five minutes." she whispered, closing the space between them and kissing her softly.

Belle fell deeply into the kiss. Her hands slid from Ruby's cheek and tangled in her soft, dark hair. The strands fell between her fingers and she gripped them tightly as Ruby's tongue moved against hers. Ruby fingers pressed into Belle's waist, trying to pull her impossibly closer. Her lips moved from Belle's to her jaw, to her chin, and trailed down her neck.

"Ruby..." Belle breathed, her eyes closed tightly as her fingers tugged gently. "We.. have to stop..."

"Five minutes.." Ruby mumbled against her skin as her teeth grazed her neck.

Belle took in a sharp breath. She pulled Ruby's hair harder than even she expected and moved her away from her neck. Ruby winced, followed by a groan of pain. Belle's eyes widened as she loosened her grip and brought her hands to her Ruby's face.

"I'm sorry.. I'm sorry.." she apologized, repeatedly. "Y-your Grandmother said I needed to wake you up and go... none of... well.. this..." A shy expression crossed her features as she looked into Ruby's beautiful hazel eyes. "And.. I-.." She breathed out, ducking her head for a moment before returning her attention to Ruby. "I think we should wait before we... try and go any further.." She bit her lip, unsure of the response she was about to receive. "Is that alright?"

Ruby stared back at her for a moment. She smiled, reaching up to run her fingers through Belle's hair. "Of course." She suddenly felt guilty. "I didn't mean to-"

Belle placed her finger over Ruby's lips and smiled. "I love you." she said, looking into her eyes. "Now get dressed so we can go."

Ruby released a small chuckle and nodded. "Okay, I'm getting up." She leaned in a bit closer. "I love you too." She kissed her quickly and jumped out of bed...

* * *

Graham laid on the cement fountain reading a text message. Ruby sighed, audibly and checked her watch. Belle had been inside the dress store for almost a half hour. When she left them, she kissed Ruby's cheek, suggesting she and Graham spend time in the video store. That trip lasted a total of ten minutes. When Ruby walked inside the dress store, Belle ushered her outside and reminded her she wasn't allowed to see her dress.

"Have you ever heard anyone say that before?" Ruby inquired, looking down at Graham.

He bent his head back, lowering his phone. "Say what?"

"That you can't see a dress before prom. I thought that was just a marriage thing."

Graham grinned. "Maybe she's surprising you with a wedding instead of prom."

Ruby narrowed her eyes and pushed his head. "Shut up." She huffed a small laugh and checked her watch again. "Christ, she's been in there for over a half hour."

Graham smirked as he finally sat up. "She just wants to make sure she finds the perfect dress." He stood up, stretching out the kink in his back. "It's not her fault you don't put as much thought into your shopping as she does."

Ruby's jaw slacked in mock insult. "I put thought into what I'm wearing."

Graham flashed her a curious look. "What are you wearing to prom?"

"It's a surprise." Ruby smiled, broadly at him.

"You can't wear your soccer uniform."

Ruby growled as she jumped from the fountain and playfully smacked him. "I leave you alone for a few minutes and this is what I come back to?" Belle scolded, walking toward them with a bag draped over her arm.

Ruby smacked Graham one final time causing him to yelp before she turned her attention to Belle. "A few minutes?" She pointed at her watch. "Babe, you've been in there for almost an hour."

Graham made a face and shook his head. "Thirty minutes." he corrected, giving Ruby a good-natured push. He motioned his hand toward her. "Did you find something?"

Belle smiled brightly and a small excited hop followed. "I did."

Graham took a step forward. "May I see it?"

"Of course!"

Ruby balked, dropping her jaw. "How come he gets to see it and I don't?"

Belle skipped toward her and grabbed her chin. "Because he's not my date." She gave her a quick kiss then grabbed Graham and brought him into the store to show him.

Ruby crossed her arms against her chest and huffed. "Such crap." she mumbled as she sat down on the fountain again...

* * *

Belle sat on her couch, staring at Ruby's profile. She pressed her lips together in an attempt to stifle her laughter. Ruby was pouting, her arms crossed against her chest as she stared at the television. She had been sitting that way since they returned from the mall. Even when Belle ran upstairs to drop put her dress in her room, she didn't move. She just sat like a child, refusing to talk, refusing to look at her.

Belle reached out and ran her fingers through Ruby's hair. "Please stop pouting." she requested, continuing to stroke her hair.

"You let Graham see your dress." Ruby responded, her tone flat and child like. She refused to look at Belle. "And I don't appreciate his reaction to it either."

Belle could no longer hold in her laughter. She inched closer, placing her hand on Ruby's chin. "Sweetheart, look at me." she requested as she tried to turn her face, but Ruby didn't budge. Belle rested her chin on Ruby's shoulder. "Please look at me." She batted her eyes and pouted.

Ruby could see her from her peripheral vision. Her resolve was weakening. She bounced her leg as she did her best to remain stubborn. "Nope."

Belle inched closer, wrapping her arm around Ruby's midsection. "Please?" She brushed her lips against her girlfriends neck and smiled when she shivered. "I have a perfectly good reason for not wanting you to see my dress."

"Yeah? What's that?"

She reached up and took Ruby's chin again. It was much easier to move her attention toward her this time. "I just want another first with you." she explained, brushing her thumb against her cheek. "I want to see your reaction when I come down those stairs in that dress. Prom is special. I never thought I would even get a chance to go..." Her smile spread further across her features. "And I never thought I'd get to go with someone I love."

An adorable, crooked smile crossed Ruby's lips. She pulled Belle onto her lap causing her to gasp in surprise. She held her close as Belle's arms wrapped around her neck. "Okay, now I feel like a brat."

"Well, you were acting like one."

Ruby chuckled softly. "I'm sorry."

"You're forgiven." Belle kissed her softly before pulling back abruptly. "Hey, I just realized that I don't even know what you're wearing."

"It's a surprise."

Belle narrowed her eyes. "And you were giving me hell because I wouldn't show-" Her words were cut short by Ruby's lips pressing firmly against her own. She smiled through the kiss, resting her hand on the side of her loves face.

Ruby pulled back slowly, brushing her lips lightly against Belle's. "I look forward to seeing you in your dress. I'm sure you're going to look beautiful. " she whispered, kissing the tip of Belle's nose. "Even though I don't think it's possible for you to be more beautiful than you already are."

Belle could feel the tears of joy building behind her eyes. She did her best to contain them as she ran her finger down Ruby's jawline. "Your perfect is showing again." she replied, with a small chuckle.

"Remind me to try and hide it better next time." she joked as she placed her finger under Belle's chin and brought her lips to meet her own once again...


	10. Chapter 10

Ruby held tightly onto Belle's hand as they walked from Granny's. She couldn't help but smile when Belle released her hand and wrapped her arm around her waist. Ruby reciprocated by wrapping her arm around Belle's shoulders, placing a small kiss to her temple.

She slid her hand down Belle's arm, taking her hand once again. "So, you wanna come hang out for a little bit?" Ruby asked, swinging their hands back and forth.

Belle glanced up at her with a smile. "I'd love too, but I have so much I need to get done before tomorrow night."

Ruby pouted as they stopped in front her home. "Belle, it's super early." She pulled her close, wrapping her arms around her waist. "Come on.. I crawled out of bed to have lunch with you."

"Oh, I'm so sorry I interrupted your thirteen hour sleep ritual." Belle rolled her eyes sarcastically causing Ruby to laugh.

She pouted, adorably. "Please?"

Belle found herself becoming lost in Ruby's cute puppy dog expression. She sighed, just about to give in when a car came skidding to a stop at the curb in front of the house. Both girls turned quickly to see Regina and Emma arguing in the front seat.

Ruby furrowed her brow, cautiously approaching the car. "Um, everything okay, guys?"

Regina's eyes narrowed as she looked out the window. "No, actually. She's impossible to shop with." she growled, leaning over Emma and opening the door roughly. She glared at her girlfriend. "Out."

Emma scoffed, making a face. "You're kicking me out of the car? Seriously?"

"Yes. Out." She looked at Belle. "Belle, get in. We are going to the mall."

Belle looked from Ruby to Regina confused. "But, I-"

"Just go, babe." Ruby suggested, placing her hands on her shoulders. "If you don't, she might kill Emma."

"It's true." Regina added, pushing Emma's shoulder. "Out. Now. Go."

Emma held her hands up, defensively as she made her way out of the car. "Alright, alright! Christ." She stumbled out of the car from the final push Regina had given her.

"Come on, Belle."

Belle turned to fully face Ruby, a worried expression on her face. "I'm a little scared." she whispered.

Ruby huffed a small laugh, wrapping her arms around her again. "You'll be fine. She doesn't want to hurt you." She looked passed her, smirking at Emma. "She wants to hurt her."

Emma scrunched her face. "Shut up."

"Okay.." Belle gave her a chaste kiss. She smiled. "I'll call you later."

Ruby nodded. "Sounds good. Love you."

Belle's smile widened at her words. She would never tire of hearing that. "Love you."

Emma rolled her eyes at the impatient sigh she heard coming from the car. She reached out and pulled Belle from Ruby's grasp. "Please, go, before she pops something." She stuffed Belle in the car and closed the door. She leaned into the window for a brief moment. "I love you, Regina."

Regina gave her a flat stare and rolled her eyes. "Get away from the car." she ordered as Emma stepped back and she sped away.

"Dude, she had me in the mall as soon as it opened this morning!" Emma exclaimed, turning to Ruby. "She tried on like fifteen pairs of heels." She sighed, exasperated. "Then she got pissed off at me because I told her to just pick a pair." She shrugged her shoulder. "I was starving and super bored. No one should try on that many pairs of shoes!"

Ruby chuckled, wrapping her arm around her friend's shoulder. "Come on." She walked her toward her house. "Let's go kick the ball around and I'll tell you everything you did wrong this morning."

* * *

Ruby bounced the ball from her feet to her knee as she listened to Emma go on and on about Regina. So far she had heard the entire story of the past two weeks of "the hell known as prom shopping". Even when Emma had the ball, she just held it and continued going on about Regina and her dress and her...

"Corsage?" Ruby inquired, stopping her movements.

"Yeah, dude, she made me order hers like two weeks ago." Emma replied, tilting her head at the sudden wide eyed expression on Ruby's face. "Please tell you didn't forget."

Ruby brought her hands to her face and groaned. "I can't believe I forgot!"

Emma placed her hands on her hips. She smirked. "Man, and I thought I was going to be in some shit at prom."

Ruby shot her a look. "Shut up." she ordered. She started to pace, feeling the panic take over her body. She shook her hands as she tried to remember how to breath. "What am I going to do? Prom is tomorrow!"

"Okay, okay, calm down." Emma walked quickly to her, resting her hands on her friend's shoulders. "Breathe. In and out." She stared into Ruby's eyes, hoping she would mimic her breathing. "Calm?"

Ruby shook her head. "No." Her eyes widened. "Help me."

Emma thought for a moment then snapped her fingers. "Belle's dad's shop." She grabbed Ruby's hand. "Let's go. I'm sure we can find something there."

Ruby allowed herself to be dragged behind Emma. "I don't even know what color her dress is!"

Emma stopped suddenly causing Ruby to run into her. She turned and looked at her, a confused expression on her face. "How do you not know what color her dress is?"

Ruby stammered over her response, waving her hand frantically. "S-she's all stuck on this surprise crap! She wouldn't even let me see it.." She could feel herself starting to panic again.

Emma touched her face, trying to calm her down. "Okay, okay. Chill." She started dragged Ruby again. "I'm sure he knows. Relax. We will fix this."

* * *

Ruby walked through the door of Mr. French's shop after Emma. The sound of the bell clanging against the door rang heavy in her ears. She had calmed down a bit, her breathing back to it's regular pace. She was instantly overwhelmed by the smell of flowers. Every type invaded her senses and she could feel her head start to spin again.

Mr. French walked around the corner, wiping his hands with a towel. He smiled at them as he stepped closer. "Hello, girls." he greeted, dropping the towel on the counter. "Surprise seeing you here." His gaze shifted toward Emma. "Emma, your corsage came in yesterday. Let me grab it for you."

"Wait, Mr. French!" Emma called out, stopping him in mid turn. "Ruby needs your help first."

"Of course.." he replied. He looked at Ruby concerned. "What is it?"

Ruby swallowed back the lump in her throat. "I kinda forgot to get Belle a corsage and I don't even know what color her dress is and I don't know what to do and prom is tomorrow..." The words tumbled from her lips quickly, blurring together with each word she spoke.

Mr. French laughed, holding out his hands to slow her down. "It's okay, Ruby. I can help." He touched her chin with a smile. "It's what I do." He turned and walked toward a refrigerator full of flowers. "Now, Belle's dress is yellow..."

Ruby scrunched her brow. "Yellow? Really?" She glanced at Emma.

Emma shrugged. "I was thinking she was more of a blue type person." she noted. "Would totally bring out her eyes."

Ruby nodded in agreement. "Right?"

Mr. French shook his head at their exchange. "Belle loves the color yellow. Don't ask me why. I have no clue." He opened the door and searched through the many flowers. "I suspect it has something to do with her mother." He smiled when he found what he was looking for. He pulled slowly and brought it to Ruby. "This will be perfect."

Ruby stepped forward and took the clear box from his hand. She smiled as she caught the beauty of the flower sitting inside. It was simple. White with a blend of yellow. The ribbon underneath it was a gorgeous shade of yellow. She assumed that was the exact color of Belle's dress. If it was, Belle was going to look even more beautiful than she imagined.

She looked up at her girlfriend's father. Before she could stop herself, she wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly. "You saved me." she whispered as he hugged her back. "Thank you."

He chuckled, patting her back. "My pleasure, Ruby." He moved back and looked into her eyes. "You make my daughter very happy." He touched her chin again. "And I thank you for that."

"It's getting a little mushy in here." Emma teased, breaking up the moment.

Mr. French shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Okay, let's get you ladies taken care of so you can finish your preparations." He back to the fridge to grab Emma's corsage for Regina...

* * *

Ruby walked up the path toward her front door, her eyes still fixated on the corsage in her hands. She couldn't get over how beautiful it was. She knew Belle would love it.

"What do you have there?"

Ruby jumped at the sound of Belle's voice. She quickly put the package behind her back. "Hey, babe." she stammered, taking a step closer as Belle stood from the step she was sitting on. "I, uh, I thought you were with Regina."

"We finished everything sooner than she thought." She wrapped her arms around Ruby's neck. "She was really angry with Emma. Apparently she wasn't any help at all." She brushed her fingers along the back of Ruby's neck. "Once she and I worked together, we completed everything rather quickly."

Ruby smiled, enjoying the feel of Belle's touch. "Good. So you're all done then?"

Belle nodded, smiling. "So, If that invitation to hang out is still open, I'd like to take it."

"Always." Ruby gave her a small kiss. She motioned her head toward the door. "Go first."

Belle raised a curious eyebrow. "What are you hiding from me?"

"You'll find out tomorrow." Ruby nudged her forward. "Stop being so nosey." She smiled brightly when Belle shot her a mock insulted look.

"You're mean." Belle breathed as she turned and stared walking toward the door.

"Wouldn't be the first time you've told me that." Ruby returned as she followed her, clutching the package gently behind her back as she unlocked the door and ushered Belle inside...


	11. Chapter 11

Emma dropped her fork causing a loud clank to fill the diner. Ruby and Belle jumped at the sound. Regina leaned back in the booth, shooting Emma an exasperated look. "Really, Emma." she scolded. "Was that necessary?"

"I'm sorry! I just remembered something about tonight and got a little over excited." she explained, leaning forward on the table. "My mom said yes."

Ruby's eyes widened in surprise. "About the cabin?"

"What cabin?" Belle questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Emma ignored Belle's question and continued talking to her best friend. "She said it was cool as long as we clean up afterwards."

"That's awesome!"

"Excuse me." Regina interrupted, gaining the attention of both girls. She held her hand out toward Belle. "I believe Belle asked a question and you both ignored her." She huffed and shook her head. "Rude as always."

Belle smiled. "Thank you, Regina."

Ruby felt ashamed. She lowered her head and slowly turned her attention to her girlfriend. "I'm sorry, babe." she apologized, placing a small kiss to her temple. "What was your question?"

Belle flashed a forgiving smile and lightly touched her face. "I asked about the cabin you both seem overly excited about."

"Oh, my Mom's cabin!" Emma chimed in. She shifted in the booth and smiled brightly. "My Mom and Dad have this little cabin out in the woods and I asked her if we could have an after prom party out there and she okayed it." Her smile turned to a playful little smirk. "There are two rooms so we can even stay the night so we don't have to drive home so late."

Regina rolled her eyes. "Whatever you're thinking, you can stop thinking it right now."

Emma's jaw slacked. "What? I wasn't thinking anything."

Regina released a disbelieving huff. "Sure you weren't."

"Spend the night?" Belle questioned. Her hands started to fidget nervously together. Her brow drew together as she looked into Ruby's beautiful hazel eyes. "I don't know about that. I told you—"

"Hey.." Ruby interrupted, softly. She took Belle's hands in hers to stop the nervous movement. "I'm not expecting anything." She offered her perfect smile. "I just want to hold you all night and wake up with you in the morning. That's all." She brought the tutor's hand to her lips and pressed a small kiss to each knuckle. "Okay?"

Belle swallowed back the nerves. Her stomach was fluttering and her heart was racing. She loved Ruby so much and, at this moment, nothing sounded better than what she offered. "Okay.." she agreed with a timid smile.

Ruby leaned in, giving her a small kiss on the lips. Belle's hand released from her soft grasp and rested it gently on the side of Ruby's face. Her thumb brushed lightly against her cheek as they lingered in the moment of their kiss. Emma cleared her throat loudly, pulling them apart. They turned their attention to her, their questioning looks mirroring one anothers.

"I just wanted to remind you both that we were still sitting here." Emma teased as Ruby shot her a dirty look. She chuckled lightly, her eyes shifting to the clock on the wall behind Ruby. "Hey, we still have to get some stuff done so we better head out."

Regina raised an eyebrow, curiously. "You two plan on getting ready together?"

Emma nodded. "Yeah, we are going to—"

Regina shook her finger, silencing Emma immediately, and stood from the table. "Leave you two alone to get ready irresponsibly? I don't think so." She grabbed Ruby's arm and pulled her from the booth. "You are coming with me. I'm trying to arrive on time for once and I don't trust you two to make that happen if you are together." She smiled down at Belle. "You don't mind if I help your girlfriend prepare for this evening, do you?"

Belle shook her head with a grin. "Not at all."

"But—" Ruby tried to protest, but was quickly dragged away and out the door.

Emma watched them go, a bewildered expression covering her face. She turned to Belle. "What the hell just happened?"

Belle raised her fork to her lips. "I guess you're getting ready with me." she said, her smile never fading as she took the final bite of her food.

* * *

Regina waited for Ruby to emerge from the room. She checked her own appearance in the mirror, smiling satisfied with her look. The black elegant material clung to her body revealing every curve. She turned to check the back which dipped down low, connected with a tiny silver chain dangling from the clasp in the back all the way down to the top of her backside. She looked like a Queen and could not wait to come home with the crown to prove she was.

"You look very pretty, Regina." Ruby complimented as she slowly entered the room.

She turned to face the athlete with an approving smile. "As do you." she returned, taking a step closer. She looked up her up and down. "I honestly didn't expect you to be wearing this. I thought you were going to go the same route as Emma."

Ruby decided to surprise everyone by wearing a beautiful navy blue dress. The straps were somewhat thick, but they were loose and comfortable. They led to a deeply plunged heart with just enough coverage to make the curious use their imagination, while still allowing for the slightest bit of cleavage to entice the intended viewer. It cinched in at the curve of her breasts, perfectly centered, to fall in breezy waves to the floor. Standing straight up, without posing, the layers looked like they covered her completely, but it took only a forward thrusting of her left leg to give that peek-a-boo of skin as her leg shot out, visible to mid-thigh. And for that extra bit of oomph, that little bit that she knew would drive Belle crazy, the semi-heart shaped bodice curved in at the sides, giving a teasing view of Ruby's sides, leading into an expansive view of her back through the criss-cross strapping.

Ruby smiled shyly, lowering head head. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I wanted to surprise Belle." She raised her eyes to meet Regina's again. "She probably thinks I'm going to show up in jeans."

Regina released a tiny laugh. "Or your soccer uniform." She took Ruby's hand, turning her around once. "I love the color. It looks beautiful on you."

"Yeah, I was going to go with red, but every dress I wanted was sold out in my size."

"Well, I've seen Belle's dress so it's a good thing you chose this color." She smirked. "You would have looked like bottles of ketchup and mustard."

Ruby's jaw slacked slightly. "You've seen her dress?"

Regina nodded with a small knowing smirk. "I have, dear." She reached out and moved Ruby's hair forward, allowing it to cascade over her shoulders. Her smirk spread as she rested her hand on Ruby's upper arms. "And it's beautiful."

Ruby released a tiny gasp of disbelief. "I can't believe-"

"We should get going." Regina interrupted, checking her watch and completely ignoring the look on the athlete's face. "I'm sure Emma and Belle are ready by now." She glanced at herself one last time in the mirror, raising an eyebrow still pleased with her appearance and walked toward the door.

Ruby sighed, picking up her bag. She could feel the nervous flutters building in her stomach. She knew there would be a lot of stares and shocked faces at her attire this evening, but she didn't care. If Belle loved how she looked, that's all that mattered..

* * *

Emma waited downstairs, glancing at her watch. "Belle!" she called out. "They should be here soon!"

"Miss. Swan, honestly." Mr. French teased, walking passed her with his tea and newspaper. "Is all that bellowing necessary?"

Emma blushed, running her hand over her ponytail. "Sorry." she muttered as he lightly smacked her with the paper.

He raised an eyebrow, looking her up and down. He smiled at her black feminine tuxedo with matching black tie. "Decided against a dress, did you?"

Emma blew out a breath and made a face. "I don't do dresses."

Mr. French shook his head and laughed as the doorbell rang. He motioned his head toward it. "Would you mind?" He raised his hands. "Kind of stuck here."

Emma smirked and nodded. "No problem." She took a few steps forward and opened the door. Her heart stopped at the sight of Regina, in all her regal beauty. "Babe, you look beautiful."

"Thank you." Regina smiled, touching her face as she walked further into the house. She raised an eyebrow, looking Emma up and down. "And you look oddly attractive in that tux."

"Oddly?" Emma questioned, furrowing her brow. She shrugged one shoulder. "I'll take it." She leaned in, giving her a small kiss. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "You're wearing a dress? Seriously?"

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Yes, Emma. I'm wearing a dress." She pushed passed her friend and walked further inside. "I don't get what the big deal is."

"Oh my God.."

Ruby turned at the surprised sound of her girlfriend's voice traveling down the stairs. She couldn't stop the astonished chuckle that escaped her throat at the sight before her. Belle descended the stairs, her yellow dress flowing with each step she took. The dress fit tight, almost like a corset, around her upper body leaving her shoulders bare. Ruby swallowed trying to combat the sudden dryness in her throat as Belle took the finally step to greet her.

"Uh-you.." Ruby stammered, clearing her throat to regain her composure. She took Belle's hand. "You look beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you." Belle returned, the surprise still covering her features. "Which is completely unexpected."

Ruby raised an eyebrow with a tiny smirk. "You didn't expect me to be beautiful?" she teased.

Belle blushed instantly. "No, no. that's not what I meant. I meant- the dress- the dress was unexpec-" Her words were cut short by Ruby's lips pressing gently against her own. She brushed her fingers against her cheek, fighting the pout when Ruby broke the kiss. She looked into her eyes, smiling shyly. "I thought you were going to be dressed like Emma."

Ruby chuckled lightly. "No, that's her thing." She traced a small line down Belle's cheek. "I wanted to surprise you."

"And you did."

"Ladies, we should get going." Emma stated, tapping her watch. "You heard the future Queen here about arriving on time."

Regina narrowed her eyes, slapping her arm.

Ruby took Belle's hand, unable to wipe the smile from her face. They were almost out the door when Belle's father called out to them. "Hold on." he requested, carrying a camera in his hand. "I want to take a photo to remember this night."

"I'm sure I'll never forget this night." Belle whispered, brushing her fingers under Ruby's chin.

Ruby smiled down at her, pressing a small kiss to her temple before they posed for her father. Once the picture was taken, he complimented his daughter and hugged her goodbye. Emma grabbed the bags by the door and they left the house ready to enjoy the rest of their evening together...


	12. Chapter 12

Emma and Ruby sat at a table looking around at the people on the dance floor. Emma glanced at her friend who was checking her phone before her date returned from the restroom with Regina. She smirked at the position Ruby was sitting in. Her legs separated, her posture hunched.

"You are showing the exact reason I chose not to wear a dress." Emma noted, huffing a small laugh as she took a sip from her drink.

Ruby turned to her, confused. "What are you talking about?"

"You're not sitting very ladylike, Miss. Lucas." Emma teased, motioning her head toward Ruby's legs. She brought her drink to her lips again with a smirk. "I hope you have your soccer shorts on underneath that thing."

Ruby quickly straightened up, crossing her legs together at the ankles. "Shut up, Emma." she muttered, placing her phone back into her bag. She drummed her fingers on the table anxiously. "How long are we planning on staying here?"

"In a rush to get to the cabin?" Emma wiggled her eyebrows.

"No." Ruby gave her an unamused look. "I"m not a huge fan of dances. You know that."

"Uh huh."

Ruby rolled her eyes at Emma's tone. Belle and Regina returned just as Ruby was about to speak. Regina reached down and took Emma's tie in her hands. She leaned down slightly, a broad smile on her lips as she stared into Emma's curious green eyes.

"Dance with me." she ordered, tugging roughly on the black material hanging from her girlfriend's neck.

Emma stood slowly. "Anything for you, your majesty." she responded, grinning as Regina lead her to the dance floor by her tie.

Belle smiled, watching them walk to the floor. Regina wrapped her arms around Emma's neck. Emma held her waist, pulling her close. She kissed her softly before pressing her lips to Regina's ear, whispering something. Regina laughed and swatted her playfully then held her close. This was the first time Belle had seen how they truly felt about one another. There was no sarcasm. No mock irritation. Just pure enjoyment and love of one another.

"They are absolutely adorable together." Belle stated, looking back at Ruby.

"Yeah, they have their moments." Ruby replied, smiling up at her. "They don't show it often in public, but they love each other. There's no other couple more perfect for each other." She reached out and took Belle's hand in her own. "Other than us, that is."

The smile broke across Belle's face immediately. She tugged gently on Ruby's hand. "Aren't you going to ask me to dance?"

Ruby raised an eyebrow and grinned. "I was waiting for you to ask me."

Belle laughed and shook her head. "Okay, fine." She took a small step forward. "Ruby, would you like to dance?"

"I'd love too." She stood from her chair and allowed Belle to lead her to the dance floor.

* * *

Emma stared at the stage. Her eyes narrowed as they placed the crown on his head. She hated that he was voted King to Regina's Queen. She could feel the heat coursing through her veins when he wrapped his arm around Regina's waist and tried to pull her close. It didn't matter that the disgusted look registered quickly on Regina's face when he touched her. What mattered was that he thought it was okay to touch her.

"Why him?" Emma muttered, crossing her arms against her chest.

"Because Killian is the school's golden boy." Ruby held Belle close against her. She leaned her head down and kissed her girlfriend's shoulder several times before smiling against it.

Belle smiled as well, reaching back to touch her cheek. "Don't worry, Emma." she comforted. "I'm pretty sure Regina has it all under control."

Emma released a low growl and Ruby laughed. It was always entertaining when her best friend displayed some of the habits Ruby was known for. The Principal announced the dance of the King and Queen was about to take place and Emma visibly tensed. Killian held Regina's hand as he lead her to the dance floor, spinning her slightly. Her body crashed into his and he flashed a crooked grin, wrapping his arm tight around her waist.

"Are you enjoying being in my arms, Regina?" he questioned, the grin not fading. "Because I am quite enjoying the feel of them around you."

Regina's face twisted in a disgusted scowl. "Okay, that's enough." she stated, firmly. "Dance is over." She pushed herself out of his grasp. "Go find one of the clueless females waiting eagerly for your attention to dance with."

"Oh, Regina, I'm just playing around." He reached out and grabbed her hand. "Come now. The Queen must finish the dance with her King."

Regina narrowed her eyes. "This Queen would much rather dance with her white Knight." She pulled her hand from his grasp. "Now, if you'll excuse me."

Emma watched the exchange between Regina and Killian. She tried to move toward them, but Ruby grabbed her arm holding her back. Her jaw twitched with the anger building inside her. The feeling subsided when she saw Regina jerk away from him and come walking toward her.

"Everything okay?" Emma asked, glancing passed Regina to glare at Killian.

Regina glanced over her shoulder at Killian. "Everything's fine." She turned her attention back to Emma. "I've got my crown so I'm ready to go if you ladies are." She grinned as she took the front of Emma's jacket in her hand. She tugged lightly, pulling her closer. "I think it's time my Knight and I spend some time alone."

Emma stared into her eyes for a moment, the smile spreading slowly across her lips. "I'll get the car." She kissed her softly before turning to leave. She paused for a moment and grabbed Ruby's arm. "Come on. We're leaving."

"But-" Ruby was pulled away from Belle before she could finish her sentence. She stumbled in her heels as Emma dragged her toward the door. "I'm not wearing sneakers! Slow down!"

Belle watched them curiously as they exited the building. She turned to Regina. "Where are they going?"

"To get the car." Regina looped her arm through Belle's. They began walking toward the door together. "We going to the cabin now. Just the four of us." She smiled warmly at Belle. "It'll be nice to get away from all this noise and just-" She paused when she noticed the immediate look of panic cover Belle's features. Her brow furrowed as they walked out of the doors. "Is everything okay, dear?"

"Uh huh.." Belle lied, swallowing back the large lump that settled in her throat. Her stomach was turning and knotting. "I just-" She took in a deep breath and slowly released it. "I'm just worried that Ruby is expecting more than I'm ready to give." She fidgeted nervously with her hands. "I know she's told me she's not expecting anything.. that she just wants to wake up with me.. and I believe her.. but what if-"

"Belle, sweetheart." Regina placed her hands on her face. "First of all, breathe." She waited patiently as Belle slowly inhaled then exhaled. She smiled at her again. "Better?"

Belle nodded. "A bit."

"Good." She slowly removed her hands, resting them on Belle's shoulders. "Ruby loves you. She's not going to try and do anything you're not ready for. She waited so long for someone like you and she will wait for as long as you want her too." She adjusted her hands, touching Belle's chin. She raised her head slightly so their eyes met. "It's okay. You have nothing to be afraid of or worry about. I promise."

Belle felt her panic lighten. She knew Regina was right and she trusted Ruby with all that she had. It was her own fears that made her think this way. She knew, one day, she would want to be with Ruby intimately, Just not now.

"Thank you, Regina."

"You're welcome, Belle." She released her chin, touching it lightly with her finger. "If you ever want to talk about this again, I'm here for you." She winked at Belle. "I've been where you are so I know exactly what you are going through."

Belle furrowed her brow, raising an eyebrow. "Really?"

Regina nodded. "Really." She turned at the sound of a car horn,

Emma jumped out of the car, running around it to open the door. "Your carriage awaits, your majesty." she said with a grin.

Regina couldn't help but chuckle. She shook her head and rolled her eyes as she and Belle walked toward the car. Ruby stepped out, holding the door open for Belle. Ruby gave Belle a small kiss before she entered the car. She followed her inside and closed the door. Emma rushed around to the drivers side and they pulled out of the parking lot...


	13. Chapter 13

They arrived at the cabin and separated into the bedrooms to change. Belle grabbed her clothes and hurried into the bathroom, leaving Ruby alone in the room they would soon share. Ruby changed into a pair of baggy sweat pants and a t-shirt. She hung her dress up and sat on the edge of the bed waiting for Belle.

"We thought we would just hang out and watch a movie." Ruby called out, laying down on the mattress. She stared up at the ceiling. "Is that okay with you?"

There was a long pause before Belle opened the door. She was wearing a pair of blue pajama pants and a tank top. Her dress was carefully slung over her arm as she stepped from the bathroom. "That's fine." she replied, her voice shaking a bit as she walked toward the closet to hang up her dress.

Ruby propped herself up on her elbows and watched her. She raised an eyebrow. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Belle responded, glancing over her shoulder. "Why do you ask?"

Ruby pushed herself up and stood. "You've been acting a little weird since we left the dance." She took a step forward, standing behind Belle as she slid her dress onto a hanger. "You didn't say much in the car." She wrapped her arms around Belle's midsection, leaning her head down to press a small kiss on her shoulder. "I just want to make sure you're okay."

Belle closed her eyes at the contact. She swallowed hard, pushing down the growing flutter in her stomach. "I'm okay." she lied, ignoring the tingle in her body. She turned in her arms, resting her hands on Ruby's face. "Let's go watch the movie."

Belle's hand slid down to clasp Ruby's for a moment. She gave it a gentle squeeze then turned to walk toward the door. Their hands slipped slowly from one anothers until Ruby tightened her grip and pulled Belle back to her. Belle's body pressed against Ruby's as the taller girl held her close. Belle could feel the nervousness start to course through her frame and she did her best to keep the shaking under control.

Ruby stared down at her. Her face showing all measures of concern. "You're shaking."

"It's cold."

A small, adorably crooked smile crossed Ruby's lips. "You sure you're okay?"

Belle nodded slowly. "I'm fine, sweetheart." She kissed her lightly before stepping out of her grasp. "Come on. Before Emma starts banging on the door." She released a small, shaky chuckle then took Ruby's hand to lead her out of the room...

The movie had only been on for about forty five minutes before Belle and Regina lost interest. Belle was cuddle up against Ruby, but it was obvious her mind was somewhere other than the Vampire sexiness of Kate Beckensale. Regina sat on Emma's lap in the large chair next to the couch. She sighed several times in an attempt to get Emma to look at her instead of the screen, but was unsuccessful.

She turned her head, staring at the side of her girlfriend's face. "Aren't you tired?" she asked, running her finger lightly down Emma's jaw line.

Emma flinched at the tickling sensation and scrunched her face. "Nuh uh.." she mumbled, her eyes still glued on the screen.

Regina rolled her eyes at the response and sighed heavily. Her eyes shifted to her hand as she inspected the manicure she had gotten for prom. She glanced at the screen for a moment, scrunching her nose. How the two of them could be so engrossed in this film was beyond her. She rested her hands on her lap and drummed her fingers against her thigh.

Regina's lip curled into a smirk as an idea flashed through her mind. She would get Emma to pay attention to her if it killed her. She shifted on her girlfriend's lap, her hand sliding upward. Her fingers brushed up and down the back of Emma's neck, left visible due to her hair being up in a ponytail. She leaned in, kissing Emma's neck lightly. She smiled against her skin when she felt Emma shutter under her touch.

"Regina, what are you doing?" Emma whispered, her eyes closing involuntarily when Regina's teeth nicked her neck. She pressed her lips together trying to suppress the moan. "We're not alone, you know?"

Regina pulled back slightly. "I know." She leaned back in, kissing a trail up Emma's neck. Her teeth and tongue making the path up to Emma's ear. Her nails brushed the skin on the back on Emma's neck and the blonde shuttered again. She reached Emma's ear, taking the lobe between her teeth and tugging lightly. She flashed her wicked grin as she pressed her lips to Emma's ear. "Are you sure you're not tired?"

Emma shifted, pushing Regina to her feet. "I'm tired!" she announced, louder than even she intended causing Regina to laugh.

Ruby turned to her, flashing her a strange look. "Okay, so go to bed." she replied, shaking her head and turning back to the screen.

Belle knew what was really going on. She had tried not to look, but when her attention wandered, she saw Regina's advances. It made her even more nervous about what might be expected of her this evening. If she and Ruby were alone, who's to say they wouldn't start kissing like that. What if hands started to roam? Lips and teeth hitting places that could cause someone to lose all self control...

"Are you sure you don't want to wait until the movie is over?" Belle blurted out.

Emma shook her head frantically. "No, no.." She faked a yawn and a stretch. "I need to go to bed.. like.. now..." She grabbed Regina's hand and rushed off to the bedroom.

"Good night!" Regina yelled out before Emma threw her inside the room, closing and locking the door behind them.

Belle watched the door close. She turned back around, glancing at Ruby. Her eyes were still focused on the screen. She had no clue what was going on around her. Belle swallowed nervously as she settled back into the couch. They were alone now. And, even though she enjoyed spending time with her girlfriend, she felt like she was about to jump out of her skin.

Her heart was pounding. Her hands fidgeted together. If Ruby were to look in her direction now, she would tell her that it was the movie that had her on edge. She didn't know why it was so hard to tell her the truth. Probably because Ruby had assured her several times that she didn't expect anything. Belle feared if she mentioned her worries again, Ruby would think she didn't trust her.

Belle turned to look at Ruby once again and was startled by the fact that Ruby was staring back at her. She drew her brow together at the look she was giving her. "What?" Belle inquired, her hands still fidgeting anxiously on her lap.

"I asked if you wanted some popcorn." she repeated with a smirk. "I've been waiting for an answer for like five minutes."

Belle felt her cheeks turn pink. She was so lost in her own thoughts, she didn't hear Ruby speak. "Um, sure." She nodded. "Popcorn would be nice."

Ruby smiled. "I'll be right back." She leaned in, pressing her lips to Belle's cheek for a few seconds. She stood from the couch and walked into the kitchen.

Belle watched her go. She bit her lip and tried to focus on the television. She had to take her mind off of everything. She wanted to enjoy her time with Ruby, not panic through it. She took in a deep calming breath then released it. She could feel the tension starting to subside. There was no need for her to feel pressure. It was all in her head. There was nothing going on that would make Ruby think of taking their relationship any further than it was now.

"Emma..."

Belle furrowed her brow at the sound of her friend's name. She slowly turned on the couch, looking at the closed door.

"Oh God, Emma..."

Her jaw slacked as she quickly turned around. Her hands covered her ears as she tried to block out the sound of Regina chanting Emma's name over and over again. The moaning grew louder until it turned into a scream. Her hands weren't helping. The noise was impossible to block out.

Belle jumped to her feet. She looked around, frantically. There had to be somewhere she could go, block out this noise, block out the battle going on in her mind. She could feel the inability to breath building inside of her. She had to get out. She wrapped her arms around herself and hurried toward the door, pulling it open as she rushed out of the cabin.

"So, I was thinking after this movie we could-" Ruby paused, stopping short when she noticed she was alone.

A look of confusion covered her face as she stepped further into the room. She placed the popcorn bowl on the table and walked over to the bedroom. She opened the door slowly and peeked her head inside.

"Belle?" she called out, but the room was empty. Her hand remained on the handle as she glanced back toward the living room. "Where the hell did she go?"

Her eyes scanned the room as her brain tried to process what happened. That's when she noticed the door. It was slightly open as if someone had rushed out and forgotten to close it. She hurried into the bedroom to grab her hoodie. She put it on, zipping it up quickly then rushed out of toward the front door. She stepped outside, the cool air hitting her quickly. She had barely taken her first step when she noticed Belle sitting on the edge of the porch.

"Hey.." Ruby greeted, softly as she cautiously stepped toward her. "What are you doing out here?"

Belle looked up. "Regina and Emma were-" She shivered, scrunching her nose. "Let's just say they were kind of loud."

Ruby chuckled lightly. "Try sleeping in a room next to them when Emma's parents are out of town. Talk about a sleepless night." She took a seat next to Belle and unzipped her hoodie. "Here." She wrapped it around Belle's shoulders.

Belle gripped the material. "Won't you be cold?"

Ruby shook her head. "I have a weird heat thing. I don't get cold that easily." She stretched her arms out in front of her. "So.." She glanced at her girlfriend, tilting her head slightly. "Want to tell me what's going on?"

Belle made a face. "Nothing's going on."

Ruby raised an eyebrow, giving her a knowing stare. "Belle, come on. I can tell something's bothering you." She nudged her lightly. "Talk to me."

Belle found her attention focused on her hands again. Ruby reached out and took her hand, intertwining their fingers. Belle stared at their hands, the way they fit perfectly together. Ruby shifted slightly so she was facing her, her knees touching Belle's. She waited patiently for the tutor to speak.

Belle bit her bottom lip. She took in a breath then slowly released it. "Um.." The lump in her throat blocked her ability to speak. She swallowed it back. "I'm.. I'm a little wary about spending the night here with you."

When she finally looked into Ruby's eyes, the look on her girlfriend's face made Belle immediately looked away again. She could see the confusion and the hurt overtake her features immediately. Ruby leaned back a bit, running her free hand through her hair as she exhaled slowly. Belle tightened her grip on Ruby's hand, afraid that she might let go and walk away.

"Don't you trust me?" Ruby asked, quietly, breaking the awkward silence around them.

Belle's attention turned to Ruby quickly. She understood why she asked the question and it hurt her that she felt the need to. "Of course I do." she responded. She bowed her head with a sigh. "It's not you, Ruby. It's me. I love you so much and I know you're not expecting anything. I just feel like if we are laying in bed and we kiss or touch.. we won't be able to stop.. and I'm not ready, Ruby.. I'm just not.." She grunted, frustrated by her own ramblings and shook her head. "I'm sorry... I'm so so stupid.."

"You are not stupid." Ruby protested, placing her finger under Belle's chin, raising her eyes to meet her own. Her thumb brushed lightly against her skin. "Belle, I know what it's like to be scared. I would never ask you or try and get you do something you weren't ready to do." She looked deeply into her eyes, offering a warm smile. "If you needed me to wait forever, I would."

Belle released a small chuckle. She felt the tears building behind her eyes and did her best to stop them from falling. "Even I think forever is a long time."

Ruby's smile brightened and she chuckled as well. "You know what I mean." She ran her fingers through her soft brown hair. "I know you're nervous and scared about taking that step and you're not alone. I'm scared too."

Belle furrowed her brow in question. "But you've-" She paused, licking the dryness from her lips. "Didn't you and Ashley.." 

Ruby nodded. "Yes, we did, but what you and I have is different."

"How so?"

"I'm in love with you." Ruby's hand cupped her cheek. "Every moment, every experience I have with you is like the first time." She held Belle's gaze, her thumb brushing away the tear that made it's way down her loves cheek. She flashed an adorable smile. "Whatever road you and I travel down next will happen when you are ready and not before then. Okay?"

The sincerity in her words warmed Belle's heart. She felt the nervousness subside. Her stomach calmed down. The jitters slowly faded and disappeared. She nodded. "Okay." She leaned in, closing the gap between them and pressed her lips to Ruby's. It was a small kiss, but it held so much of what she was feeling.

Ruby was the first to pull back. She moved slowly, kissing Belle's lips one more time before resting her forehead against her own. "Do you want to go back inside now?"

"Yes." Belle agreed, softly. She moved back to look into Ruby's eyes. "Do you mind if we watch the rest of the movie in our room?" She wrinkled her nose. "Emma and Regina..."

"Say no more." Ruby interrupted, laughter lacing her voice. She stood up, reaching down to take Belle's hand. She pulled the smaller girl to her feet. "I'll make sure to turn the volume up all the way up."

Belle laughed, feeling better than she had all night. She wrapped her arm around Ruby's waist. She snuggled closer when Ruby wrapped her arm around her shoulders. Ruby pressed a small kiss to her temple as they made their way back into the cabin...


End file.
